Mission of the Romantic YinYang
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sebuah tato Yin Yang adalah awal dari perubahan yang membuat kehidupan Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang semula monoton menjadi dinamis. Tato Yin Yang itulah yang akan membawa titik temu dari sebuah persoalan yang sekian lama membeku. [Canon] UPDATE!
1. Prologue

Celah pepohonan memungkinkan segaris sinar mentari menyeruak masuk, memberi penerangan pada sebuah hutan beserta para makhluk yang menghuninya.

Tiga pemuda menjadi objek yang berada di sana, menepis kantuk yang meraba syaraf mereka, merayu agar mereka terbuai dan lelap dalam bunga tidur.

Panggilan mendadak dari Sang _Godaime_, Tsunade, memaksa mereka untuk terjaga tengah malam tadi.

Demi sebuah misi yang akan menjadi lahan _profit_ desa, dan merupakan satu-satunya sumber mata pencaharian bagi mereka yang berprofesi sebagai _shinobi_.

Naruto menguap pelan, sembari berjalan terhuyung-huyung di belakang. Sementara posisi terdepan dipegang oleh Shino. Hinata berada di tengah, posisi yang secara naluri diartikan sebagai "posisi yang terlindungi—posisi aman".

Lain hal dengan dua wajah rekan misinya yang lebih lunak, wajah Hinata menegang. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat terbebani dengan misi ini.

Dengan dua alasan yang berputar di otaknya sedari malam.

Alasan pertama, Hinata mengerling ke belakang.

_Na-naruto-kun ..._

Ya, ia harus satu tim dengan pemuda yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Bersama selama beberapa hari yang berarti Hinata akan terus menangkap sosok pemuda itu secara nyata selama itu pula.

Alasan kedua, ingatan Hinata melayang pada malam hari dimana ia dibangunkan oleh seorang _bounke_ dari lelapnya …

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO<strong> © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Plot**_ © Zoroutecchi

**.**

_**Pair**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**_ &_ **Hyuuga Hinata** _and other slights_

**.**

_**Warning**_

_CANON, typo(s), I effort to make IC on this, etc_

_.  
><em>

**Coklat Abu** _presents_

ʕʔ

ɤ _**Mission of The Romantic YinYang **__ɤ_

ʕʔ

* * *

><p><em>BRAKKK!<em>

_Pukulan telak di tengah meja dengan media tenaga raksasa sang hokage merupakan sebuah kafein terbaik yang melenyapkan segala efek kantuk yang ada. Setidaknya, klausa itulah yang ada dalam pikiran tiga remaja yang masih terbaluti alam mimpi mereka._

_Kerutan di dahi muncul di paras cantik wanita yang sesungguhnya telah melewati masa muda itu, "Dengarkan aku! Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto! Mulai saat ini kalian akan menjalankan misi sebagai satu tim dengan ketua Aburame Shino!"_

_Sang Uzumaki yang memang selalu ingin diprioritaskan mengeluh, "Kenapa harus satu tim dengan dia? Kenapa bukan aku yang jadi ketua, __Baachan__?"_

_BRAKKK!_

_Kembali, meja yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya itu harus rela menjadi korban pukulan Sang Godaime._

"_Ini bukan misi main-main, Naruto! Ini misi tingkat 'A'!" Ia menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Sebuah kertas melambai di tangannya, "itu peta tempat yang harus kalian datangi. Letaknya ada di dalam hutan pinus di perbatasan Konoha dan Oto. Tepatnya, di sebuah kuil usang bernama Mihari."_

"_L-lalu," Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan dengan terbata, "a-apa misi kita, Hokage-sama?"_

_Jentikkan jari terdengar, tak lama pintu ruangan hokage terbuka dengan menghadirkan seorang wanita bersurai hitam kelam. Shizune, namanya. Dengan patuh dia berjalan ke depan tiga shinobi Konoha tersebut dengan sebuah benda yang ada di dalam kotak yang ia bawa._

_Shizune lantas membukanya, memerlihatkan segulung kertas di dalam sana._

"_Itu adalah gulungan kertas rahasia yang tersegel. Jangan mencoba membukanya atau kalian akan ...," Tsunade menarik garis di depan lehernya. Sebuah gestur yang telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semengerikan apa dampak dari pemakaian gulungan kertas bersegel tersebut._

"_Jelas?"_

_Tiga remaja mengangguk._

"_Baik," Tsunade tersenyum, "kuserahkan misi ini pada kalian bertiga, bocah!"_

* * *

><p>… Misi tingkat "A" ini.<p>

Merupakan beban tersendiri bagi seseorang yang enggan untuk bertarung berada di tingkatan misi "A". Ia jauh lebih menghargai misi ecek-ecek yang hanya mengharuskan ia untuk mencari, atau membantu ketimbang mengeluarkan jurus atau kunai yang bersifat menyakiti orang lain.

Tak enak hati. Itulah ia. Perangai Sang Lembut Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"Ya," Shino mengedarkan pandangannya pada suatu area yang luput dari semak belukar, "di sini kita akan beristirahat sejenak."<p>

Tiga remaja duduk di alas rerumputan, setelahnya. Membuka _bentou _mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Naruto.

"K-kenapa tidak makan, N-naruto-_kun_?" Siapa yang bertanya? Tentulah kalian tahu.

Sederet gigi putih terpampang jelas, diiringi tawa renyah yang meluncur dari sang pahlawan Konoha yang berkali-kali telah melakukan aksi tak terduga demi menyelamatkan desa itu.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sumpit, dengan malu-malu ia menyodorkan bekal makannya yang masih tampak utuh, "S-silahkan, Naruto-_kun_."

"T-tidak perlu, Hinata-_chan_! Kau bisa kelaparan sepanjang perjalanan jika memberikan bekal itu kepadaku!"

Gelengan pelan adalah tanda bahwa Hinata tidak keberatan—sama sekali—jikalau ia harus kelaparan karenanya. Baginya, cukup melihat Naruto makan saja sudah membuat ia merasa kenyang.

"T-tidak apa, makanlah ... "

Tiga manusia larut dalam diam. Shino yang memang lebih peka terhadap perasaan tersembunyi Hinata memilih menulikan telinga dan terfokus pada bekalnya sendiri.

Naruto? Ia masih ragu untuk menerima bekal yang Hinata sodorkan padanya dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Merasa tidak enak hati, Sang Uzumaki meraih bekal itu dan berseru, "Kita bagi dua saja bekalnya, dengan begitu Hinata-_chan_ juga bisa ikut makan!"

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto meraih sumpit yang jemari Hinata apit, berniat menyuapkan lauk-pauk yang ada untuk Hinata. Atau istilah singkatnya, menyuapi.

Mendapati itu, tentu Sang Hyuuga terkejut dibuatnya, dan tak perlu menebak apa yang terjadi kemudian. Karena, Sang Hyuuga selalu dibuat pingsan dengan sukses pada akhirnya.

Shino dan Naruto panik seketika, mereka berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dari pingsannya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari titik berkumpulnya tim Shino, sesosok tubuh bertengger di dahan besar di atas sebuah pohon.

Mata oniksnya yang tajam berkilat ditempa sang surya.

_Cih! Dasar bodoh ..._

* * *

><p>"SAMPAAAI~" Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan ceria tepat saat mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah kuil tua yang terlihat tak terurus dalam waktu yang lama.<p>

Hinata tersenyum lega. Selama perjalanan tadi mereka tak menemui halangan yang berarti sehingga ia bisa lekas sampai di tujuan. Tinggal meletakkan gulungan di dekat pilar di tengah kuil, maka usai sudah misi mereka.

_PRAKKK!_

Bunyi dari sebuah dahan yang terinjak membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari kedatangan dari tamu tak diundang yang lalu membuat mereka memasang kuda-kuda waspada.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, ya, para ninja Konoha."

Safir,_ lavender_, dan _rose_ membulat. Di hadapan mereka kini ada seorang pemuda yang teramat familiar, yang kini mengisi daftar buronan dalam buku _shinobi_ negara.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak sendirian, ia datang menyapa mantan rekan Konoha-nya dengan dua orang lain yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Juugo seketika menghadang di depan Shino, sementara Suigetsu di depan Naruto.

"Jadi," bariton Sasuke berucap dingin, "dimana gulungan kertas bersegel itu?"

Naruto membelalak, _Sasuke mengincar gulungan itu!_

Ya, gulungan yang ada pada dirinya!

Tak perlu jawaban, ekspresi yang tersirat dari wajah _tan _Naruto telah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Menyadari itu, Suigetsu melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang tak dapat Naruto elak. Yang membuat ia menubruk dinding kuil.

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak kepada Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan di sela pekik kesakitannya, "ambil ini dan lari! Jangan sampai gulungan ini direbut mereka!"

_HUP!_

Hinata menangkap gulungan yang Naruto lempar dengan tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Secara refleks, ia berlari menjauh dari lima pemuda, mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran musuh.

Sasuke memandang siluet Hinata yang menjauh pergi dengan seringai. Dua kaki menderap, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suigetsu.

_Sasuke mengincar Hinata! Ini gawat!_

_BRUAGH!_

Sebuah tendangan melesat menuju pipi Naruto, memulas warna ungu di sana.

"Jangan melihat ke lain arah saat kau sedang bertarung denganku," ancam Suigetsu sembari tersenyum mengerikan.

Naruto menegakkan tubuh, seraya ia menumpu dua pasang jemari dari sepasang tangannya. Bersigap untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalan miliknya.

Shino yang juga tengah berjibaku di medan laga tak urung merasa cemas pada rekan satu timnya. Sesekali rubi merah yang bagaikan mawar itu bergulir ke arah pepohonan rimbun di belakangnya. Dimana Hinata barusan pergi dari sana.

_Hinata, berjuanglah!_ Ia berharap dalam hati sebelum kembali memusatkan pikiran untuk seorang manusia bersurai oranye di depannya.

* * *

><p><em>Hosh, hosh, hosh!<em>

Gadis berkristal _lavender _berlari tak tentu arah, mencari tempat persembunyian yang tak terjangkau oleh Sang Uchiha.

_Byakugan!_

Hinata mengaktifkan _doujutsu_-nya agar bisa memindai letak Sang Uchiha berada. Sialnya, letak pemuda berelemen api itu tak jauh darinya!

Hinata mendekap erat gulungan jurus itu seraya terduduk lemas di balik pohon besar.

Jantungnya bergenderang dengan pesat, sebuah rambu untuk kegugupannya. Ia takut, sangat. Ia ingat bagaimana Uchiha bungsu itu telah membuat pemuda yang ia cintai dililit perban di sana-sini. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu membuat temannya—Sakura—menangis sejadinya. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menghancurkan kedamaian di beberapa desa, menebarkan harmoni kerusakan di manapun ia berada.

Pemuda itu adalah seorang kriminal.

Kriminal yang kini tengah mencari jejaknya untuk diketemukan.

Hinata sontak memejamkan mata. Ia takut, sungguh. Ia kuat, namun lemah mental. Segenap pelatihan yang ia terima nyatanya belum bisa mengubah mental Hinata yang terlalu lembut untuk seukuran _shinobi_.

Dua kelopak Hinata membuka kembali, namun sontak membelalak saat mendapati bayangan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menengadah, menangkap sosok Uchiha yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, dengan sebuah gulungan yang telah berada dalam genggamannya.

_Jadi, sedari tadi aku hanya mendekap angin? Pemuda ini terlampau hebat ..._

Hyuuga sulung menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukan saatnya ia bersikap manja! Naruto telah memercayakan gulungan itu padanya! Tentu saja ia tak boleh mengecewakan kepercayaan itu!

Jemari putih Hinata menarik sebuah kunai, dan melemparnya. Yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke, tentu saja. Kemudian, Hinata menggunakan saat itu untuk melompat ke belakang, menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Sang Uchiha.

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku?" Uchiha yang kini telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya berkata dengan nada remeh.

"Ya, Uchiha-san! Aku akan melawanmu!"

_SYUT!_

Dua ular muncul dari lengan Sasuke yang tertutupi jaket putih selehernya. Ular bertaring tajam itu hendak menerkam Hinata.

_BATS!_

Hinata memotong ular-ular yang menyerangnya, dan secepat kilat berlari menuju Sasuke.

"_HAKKE_!" Telapak tangan gadis _indigo_ mendarat di dada Sasuke, membuat sosok pemuda jangkung tersebut terpelanting ke belakang namun masih bisa menahan serangan Hyuuga yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

_Aku akan berjuang, Naruto-kun!_

Dua bom bergulir dan meledak. Kepulan asap yang hadir membantu Hinata untuk menyamarkan pandangan Sang Uchiha.

Asap yang ia manfaatkan untuk berada dalam jarak sang relatif dekat dengan Sasuke.

"_Shugohakke_," Hinata menarik tangannya ke belakang, dan secepat kilat melayangkannya ke arah perut pemuda_ raven_, "_Rokujuuyon Shoo_!"

_BRUAAAKKK!_

Massa tubuh Sasuke menyapa pohon yang lalu hancur seketika terkena serangan mematikan milik Hinata.

Belum usai, Hinata mengakhiri serangannya dengan jurus baru yang belum ia sempurnakan seutuhnya.

"Rabendā no Dansu!" Sepuluh jemari Hinata bergerak lincah menotok titik-titik mematikan di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Kecepatan yang berpadu dengan keindahan serta kekuatan membuat jurus itu sukses mengenai Sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terbatuk dengan darah segar di mulutnya. Ia sama-sekali tak berkesempatan untuk menghindar apalagi menyerang balik. Gerakan tangan Hinata terlampau konstan dan bertubi. Ratusan serangan dilancarkan dalam hitungan sekon! Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Luarbiasa.

Tubuh Uchiha junior jatuh menyapa tanah dalam posisi menelungkup.

_A-aku berhasil!_

Hinata mendekat dengan terengah. Jurus barusan memerlukan _chakra_ yang cukup banyak sehingga ia cukup kelelahan, kini.

"_Hh_, k-kuambil gulungannya, U-uchiha-_san_," ia berbisik sembari menggapai gulungan tersebut. Hingga—

"_CHIDORI_!"

—Serangan mutlak Sasuke menghantam tubuhnya. Hinata lengah, sangat. Sasuke tak dapat semudah itu dilumpuhkan, tak seharusnya ia bertindak ceroboh dengan menghampiri pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang. Yang alhasil, membuat Hinata terkapar. Tak ada darah, hanya tubuh Hinata yang tak dapat bergerak karena kesemutan.

"J-jangan," Hinata mengingatkan tatkala melihat Sasuke mencoba membuka gulungan kertas itu, "jangan b-buka gulungan i-itu."

_TAP!_

Kaki Sasuke menapak di atas kepala Hinata. Ia mendesis dingin, detik selanjutnya, "Diam."

Jemari Uchiha dengan telaten membuka simpul yang mengikat gulungan tersebut. Ia menyeringai saat dari dalam gulungan keluar seberkas cahaya.

_PYAAAR!_

Pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata memutih saking kuatnya silau dari cahaya tersebut. Perlahan, cahaya tersebut membias, meredupkan kembali pandangan mereka hingga normal seutuhnya.

Sasuke menyernyit saat tak mendapati apapun yang berubah pasca ia membuka gulungan kertas segel tersebut.

Hinata yang masih terkapar tiba-tiba menyadari suatu keanehan yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya. Dimana ia mencoba mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tubuhnya namun tidak bisa.

_A-aku tak bisa menggunakan jurusku!_

_PLUK!_

_Lavender_ menatap bingung saat gulungan kertas yang telah terbuka itu dilempar ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Bacakan!" Perintah arogan lantang terdengar, membuat Hinata meneguk ludah sebelum memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersimpuh dengan sisa-sisa kesemutan yang masih terasa.

Jemari telunjuk Hinata menelusuri untaian tinta yang mengisi gulungan kertas tersebut, membentuk segaris sumbu imajiner tatkala ia menyerap informasi yang tersibak di sana.

"Gulungan ini adalah gulungan berharga yang berisikan segel _kankei_, yaitu segel yang akan memunculkan dua buah tanda pada anggota tubuh dua manusia yang berada di dekat segel saat segel terbuka."

Sasuke dan Hinata mengangkat kedua tangan mereka bersamaan. Dimana di daerah punggung tangan mereka, timbul sebuah corak yang mereka kenali.

_YinYang_.

Punggung tangan Hinata berlukiskan tato _Yin,_ sementara punggung tangan Sasuke tato _Yang_.

"Tato _YinYang_ yang timbul setelahnya merupakan simbol perjanjian. Dimana pada zaman dahulu kala, segel perjanjian ini dipakai oleh para bangsawan dan bawahannya agar tidak berkhianat. Sedikit mirip dengan segel yang ada pada Hyuuga _Bounke_. Perbedaan signifikannya ... "

Ucapan Hinata tergantung begitu saja. Ia menelan _saliva_-nya, lagi. Kata-kata yang hendak ia bacakan berikutnya seakan menjadi bumerang yang dapat memancing kemurkaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat lanjutkan!" Pemilik _chidori _kembali memerintah dengan tak sabar. Uchiha benci segala hal yang merepotkan mereka. Salah satunya—bersabar.

"B-baik," ragu, Hinata membacakan baris selanjutnya dari isi gulungan, "dua manusia pemilik tato ... akan saling berkesinambungan. Pemilik tato _Yin _akan menjadi jantung dari tato _Yang_. Dimana bila pemilik tato _Yin_ mati. Maka, pemilik tato _Yang_ juga akan mati. Hingga saat ini, upaya yang dapat melenyapkan segel belum juga diketemukan ... "

Dua manusia terdiam. Meresapi informasi demi informasi yang kini merayapi sirkuit otak mereka. Menggelarkan ruakkan emosi yang entah harus dilimpahkan kepada siapa.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua bola matanya. Menatap tajam Sang Hyuuga yang masih tak menyadari bahwa sepasang oniks tengah terarah kepadanya.

_BRETTT!_

"_Ukh_!" Tarikan di surai-surai Hinata menyontakkannya seketika. Ia memekik saat merasa sebuah cengkeraman hebat menyakiti kulit kepalanya.

Uchiha mencondongkan tubuhnya, menabur hawa mengerikan yang membuat tubuh Hinata terasa lemas tiada daya.

"Ikut aku tanpa banyak bicara, Hyuuga! Aku tahu seseorang yang dapat kita tanyai perihal masalah ini!"

Hinata menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Mustahil baginya untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan di saat ini, bahkan. Salah-salah ia bisa dibunuh pemuda tak berbelas kasih di sisinya. Karenanya, ia turut serta saja ketika jemari Sasuke yang mengikat surainya menarik ia untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Tato <em>YinYang<em> yang kini timbul itulah awal dari segalanya. Sebuah oligoton dari hidup mereka, dimana mereka akan menempuh hidup penuh liku dengan cabang persimpangan di depan sana—yang telah menanti mereka berdua.

_Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, tolong aku!_ Hinata berseru dalam hati sembari menembus gelapnya hutan. Bersama dengan pemuda itu. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

**つづ****く**

_**(To Be Continued)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<strong>_

Abaikan jurus Hinata yang bernama _Rabendā no Dansu (The Dance of Lavender)_. Itu murni fiksi dari imajinasi _ane_

_Kankei_ **::** Janji

_**And then, (once more) thanks so much for the nice idea, Zoroutecchi-senpai~ **_

_For all,_

_So nice for me if you don't mind wasting your time to read "__**The Lost Heart**__" too_

_Ok,_

_Don't mind to __**review**__, senpai-tachi?_


	2. The New Path

_**Coklat Abu**__'here_

_Chapter _pertama dari **MoTRY **kelar. _Ane_ harap, sih, ceritanya bisa disukai. Ngehehe~

Oia, _ane _ngucapin banyak banget makasih buat _senpai-tachi_ yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat RnR penpik ini~

* * *

><p><strong>Ini balesan ripiu yang masuk:<strong>:

**Zo-senpehui** : Ngehehe, ngenes itu yang lagi galau kena semburan Zo-senpehui. Ngakak, deh. Plot senpehui keren, lho! Ini apdet~

**Shizuka Meiko :** Waaah~ makasih! Ini udah apdet. Salam kenal jugaaa!

**Hyuuchiha Prinka :** Makasih, Prinka. Sip! Ini apdet.

**Ind :** Mau dibawa ke mana~ #nyanyi. _Setting_ penpik ini sebenernya pas Sasuke abis ngelawan Danzou. Kayaknya, sih. Mau jadi tokoh utama? Bertarung dulu sama Sasuke. #tunjuk

**Lavender hime chan :** Makasih. Ane harap hidup mereka lika-liku karena _genre_-nya emang drama.

**Miya-hime Nakashinki :** Sama, gak tega liat Hinata dijambak. Ok, buat _chapt_ ini ane harap _typo[s]_ udah berkurang~

**Anak Baru :** Makasiiih~ iya, nih. _Typo[s]_ emang jahil, deh. Nongol-nongol mulu.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer :** Hinata emang hebat, lho. Hehe. Sip! Karena drama, perkembangan keduanya emang bakal rada lambat. Tapi, ane usahain bikin yang gak ngecewain.

**Raira Teruhika :** _Thanks_, ya. Sip! Ini apdet~

**Uchihyuu nagisa :** Di _chapt_ ini bakal ada jawabannya, di _chapt_ depan penentuannya. Iya, nasib sial lagi berpihak sama Hinata.

**Ulva-chan :** Pas baca ripiu ini, ane langsung baca bagian yang dimaksud dan ngikik sendiri. Wah! Berarti ane juga gila, dong? #tos

**Kwacchi :** Sip! Ini udah apdet, _sist~_

**Keiko-buu89 :** Makasih~ ini udah di-apdet~

**NN :** Romens keknya bakal ada. Cuma mungkin masih beberapa _chapt_ lagi buat keliatan romantisnya. Haha. **HMD **bakal di-apdet asap~

**Lollytha-chan :** Makasiiih~ sip! Ini dia apdetannya~

**SuHi-18 :** Ini udah. Cepet gak apdetnya? Hehe~

**Ai HinataLawliet :** Mutilasi aja. Sekalian giring ke tukang daging~ tengkyu~

**Sugar Princess71 :** Bermutu, kok. Ripiu itu selalu sukses bikin ane semangat. ^ ^b

Ini udah dilanjut~

**Shyoul Lavaen :** Di _chapt_ ini dan selanjutnya, satu per satu bakal terjawab itu pertanyaan. Semoga tetep suka, ya~

**Mei Anna AiHina :** Makasiiih~ Sasuke bakal melakukan suatu hal, pastinya. _Virtual Love_? Ok! Pasti di-apdet dalam waktu dekat~

**Chikuma :** Udah apdet, udah apdet, udah apdet~ ngehehe~

**Mitsuki Ota :** Jangan begindang, ah. Dikau udah bikin ane semangat dengan ripiu itu. Waduh! Jadi pengganti Hina? Mari kita tanya sama yang bersangkutan. #tanya ke Hina #di-_jyuuken_

**The Amethyst Hime :** Sip! Ini udah dilanjut, Hime~

**Degaara dera :** udah apdet~ baca, ya~

**Yuu-chan :** Makasiiiih, Yuu-_chan_~ ane harap apdetnya gak kelamaan, ya. Ngehehe~ dan, ini apdetannya~

**UQ :** Haha. Karena seseorang bisa jadi kuat untuk orang lain. (?) Sip!

**R :** Dilanjut~ ini lanjutannya~

**Hyuuchiha alvie-chan :** Tau, tuh, si Sasu. Siapa, yaaa? Jawabannya ada di _chapt_ ini~

**Beribu-ribu makasih **_**ane**_** ucapin buat kalian semua. Semoga kalian tetap suka sama penpik ini, ya~**

_**Now, here we go!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tato YinYang yang kini timbul itulah awal dari segalanya. Sebuah oligoton dari hidup mereka, di mana mereka akan menempuh hidup penuh liku dengan cabang persimpangan di depan sana—yang telah menanti mereka berdua.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO<strong> © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Plot**_ © Zoroutecchi

**.**

_**Pairing(s)**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**_ &_ **Hyuuga Hinata** _and other slights_

**.**

_**Warning**_

_**CANON**__, typo(s), __**IC**__, etc_

_._

**Coklat Abu** _presents_

ʕʔ

ɤ _**Mission of The Romantic **__Yin__**Yang **__ɤ_

_Chapter I_

_[ The New Path ]_

ʕʔ

* * *

><p>Dua hayati itu menebas rerumputan dengan dua pasang kaki mereka. Membelah hembusan pawana, dan membuat alunan suara dari geraknya. Sepasang oniks masih tetap mendatar dengan kestabilan luarbiasa yang terpancar tanpa gubahan, sementara lavender yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya sedari tadi dengan tak henti menyimbur kekalutan. Rasa kalut tak dapat ia redam sedemikian rupa karena saat ini ia tengah dibawa seorang kriminal beranjak entah ke mana. Jemari-jemari terlatih nan kekar milik sang perewa yang tampan mengerat di pergelangan tangannya, mengedarkan rasa nyeri yang membuatnya meringis. Namun, perlakuan yang diterimanya kini jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa saat lalu di mana sang Uchiha menerkam surai <em>indigo<em>-nya dengan keji, tanpa ada setitik saja asa berbelas kasih. Pasca Hyuuga _souke_ memekik, sang penerus klan muda tunggal Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk membawa sang pedusi dengan cara yang lebih layak.

* * *

><p>Sementara di lain ajang, medan laga tengah berkobar dengan empat pelakon beraksenkan luka di raga mereka. Pemilik safir lebih beruntung karena ia masih sanggup bergerak, berbeda dengan rekannya sang generasi baru Aburame yang kini terkapar tiada daya. Naruto mencoba menolong, namun berkali itu pula siasatnya dikandaskan oleh serangan Suigetsu yang begitu sulit ia hadang. Namun, Shino—begitu nama kecil sang Aburame—masih tak terjamah oleh mara-bahaya. Tatkala pukulan Juugo yang telah meliar mencoba meremukkan tulang fisiknya, beribu-ribu serangga membentuk perisai hingga sang pengendali tetap berada di dalam fase terselamatkan. Pertarungan yang sengit di antara empat shinobi itu tak terelakkan. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka panas oleh napsu bertarung yang membuncah-ruah.<p>

* * *

><p><em>TREK …<em>

Sebuah dahan kering terbelah menjadi dua ketika tepat di tengahnya sebuah kaki memijak tanpa ragu. Adam-hawa itu kini berada di antara semak belukar yang penuh dengan getah pepohonan tua. Binatang-binatang melata bergerayang, dan area di mana matahari tak memiliki sedikit celah untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Hutan terselubung, barangkali itulah klasifikasi area di mana mereka berpresensi.

"Di hutan ini tinggal seorang nenek yang dapat kutanyai mengenai masalah tato ini. Ia memiliki informasi yang banyak dengan koneksi di sana-sini."

"B-baik."

Oniks dingin lantas menoleh ke belakang, memerlihatkan betapa kelam pancaran yang tersibak dari dua buah bola mata hitam pekat tersebut. "Ingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk tidak kabur, atau kauakan tahu apa akibat terburuknya."

* * *

><p>"Kita hampir sampai," ujar Sang Uchiha ketika keduanya telah menemukan sebuah kediaman mini yang lokasinya terlihat meski begitu kecil di ujung sana.<p>

Keduanya pun kembali mengayuh langkah untuk mencapai kediaman tersebut. Melewati semak-semak yang lembab, ular-ular raksasa yang seketika itu tunduk pada Sasuke, dan gagak-gagak yang mengitari angkasa bertudung dedaunan. Sampai langkah mereka berhenti tatkala menyadari adanya napsu pembunuh dari sisi kanan-kiri mereka. Jemari Sasuke yang bebas memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk berhati-hati. Pasca itulah pula cengkeraman jemari sang Uchiha perlahan mengendur dari lengan Hinata hingga terlepas sama-sekali.

Keduanya memijak di titik yang berbeda, yang disambut oleh kemunculan empat orang perkasa berlapiskan armor di tubuh mereka. Empat perompak menghadang langkah dua muda-mudi. Tiga di antaranya bertubuh kekar dengan jurus-jurus mematikan yang mereka lancarkan pada lanang-dara bersilangan itu. Hinata didesak seorang perompak, sementara sisanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai target mereka. Agresi demi agresi ditangani dengan pelbagai jurus yang menggemakan bebunyian ledakan. _Doujutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ bergantian mereka segelkan dan bukakan. Bertahan dan menyerang.

Tak berapa menit kemudian, keduanya mulai lelah. Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu menderu napas. Ini kali kedua mereka berada di zona pertarungan setelah siang tadi merekalah yang masing-masing saling menangguh tarung demi perebutan surat gulungan tato _YinYang_ pembawa petaka. Karena itulah, energi mereka kurang lebih telah terkuras hingga nyaris habis. Menyisakan segelintir kekuatan yang bahkan kewalahan untuk menghabisi empat musuh di depan mata. Bukan itu saja kilahnya. Kekuatan musuh mereka yang di atas rata-rata itu pun ikut serta menambah nilai kepelikan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk bisa menang dalam pertarungan ini.

Sang oniks memang masih dapat mengerahkan tenaga sisanya untuk menangkis serang-serangan dari lawan. Namun, apa daya dengan sang Hyuuga? Ia terpojok di antara pepohonan. Jurusnya akan menanggung resiko fatal jika ia lancarkan. Ia bertarung dengan jurus-jurus yang mengandalkan tangan kosong, dan musuhnya benar-benar mengetahui trik untuk melumpuhkannya. Dengan senjata. Sebuah sabit tentu saja akan merobek jangatnya dengan mudah bila mereka berdekatan. Kini, itulah saatnya. Hinata tak mampu lagi menghindar sementara sebuah sabit tengah diayunkan ke arah tubuhnya.

_ZRATTT …_

Sabit itu menggariskan kelukur merah bersimbah darah.

"_UKH_!" Hinata tersungkur dengan luka menganga di antara tulang belikatnya. Darah menggenang, mengaran dengan warna ungu di jaket yang ia kenakan.

Entah bagaimana, sang oniks yang tengah berjaya melawan tiga perompak sekaligus seketika menyernyit. Rasa sakit merebak dari ujung ke ujung. Membuat pandangannya berkunang hingga ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegap. Ia sadar selepas memandang sosok Hinata yang terluka parah—bahwa rasa sakitnya dikarenakan luka yang diderita oleh sang gadis Hyuuga. Tato itulah yang menyatukan rasa yang dikecap tubuh Hinata hingga dapat dirasakan pula oleh tubuh Uchiha muda. Ya, tato _YinYang_ itulah sebab perkaranya. Mengerti pada situasi yang berbalik menyudutkan mereka, Sasuke melancarkan jurus andalannya. _Susano'o_. Dengan tak makan waktu, dalam hitungan detik empat perompak telah berubah menjadi mayat yang berserak.

Mata dingin Uchiha itu teralih dari sosok tiga musuh yang kini terbujur kaku pada persona seorang gadis yang kini napasnya memburu akibat kubangan luka yang kian melebar dengan genang-genang darah yang memancar. Langkah Sasuke kian memberat seiring dengan rasa sakit dan tenaga yang telah terkuras habis. _Susano'o _bukan jurus sembarangan, tumbal dari begitu dahsyat dampak jurus tersebut tak lain adalah kehancuran dari staminanya sendiri. Kini, sembari dihantui efek pemakaian jurusnya, Sasuke harus bergulat dengan rasa sakit yang tak kalah menderanya. Rasa sakit yang ia tahu membuat sosok di hadapannya bercucuran peluh dengan deras.

"Hinata …." Ia memandang beku gadis yang masih tersungkur tanpa kesadaran di dekatnya. Hingga rasa sakit itu kian mendera dan membuat sang pemuda ikut tersungkur di sisi kiri sang Hyuuga.

_Kh! Tubuhku! _Sasuke mencoba mengutikan bagian tubuhnya. Namun, percuma. Selama sang gadis di sisinya masih merintih menahan rasa sakit, saat itulah pula ia akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Perlahan, kelopak mata sang Uchiha menutup. Melabuh ruang ke dalam kepekatan tanpa kesadaran. Hingga ia sadar, bahwa ia tak boleh kalah di sini. Bahwa ia masih memiliki tujuan yang tak boleh ia singkirkan. Karenanya, dengan berbekal kenekatan, Uchiha kembali berdiri. Otaknya berusaha keras untuk tidak mentransfer rasa sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Dengan masih kepayahan, lengan sang buronan mengalung di antara pinggang milik Hyuuga. Dipapahnya sosok kesakitan itu menuju sebuah gubuk tua yang letaknya berada cukup jauh di depan sana.

* * *

><p>"Lukanya sudah kuobati, sebentar lagi ia akan sadar." Seorang renta bertelinga kucing tersenyum menyapa potret sang lelaki yang bersandar di dinding ruangan milik sang penghuni. "Kausendiri? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"<p>

Pemuda itu memancarkan sirat tak bersahabat. Hanya ada oniks yang tertutup rapat, dan vokalisasi bernada bariton yang menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek. "Aku tak apa. Asalkan gadis itu baik-baik saja, tubuhku pun akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitu. Ya, sudah. Kautunggui gadis itu. Aku akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan mujarab untuk ramuan obat."

"_Hn_ …."

Sang lansia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang telah ia anggap selayaknya cucu sendiri sebelum ia menghilang ditepis kabut hutan yang memekat menelan siluetnya.

* * *

><p>"HINATAAA!" Seorang pirang berteriak memanggil nama salah seorang dari timnya. Seorang gadis <em>indigo<em> yang menghilang semenjak diburu oleh seorang penjahat beralmamater Uchiha. Mereka tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu jika sesuatu hal buruk menimpa rekan seangkatan mereka.

Sesal mengisi relung kalbu keduanya. Andaikan yang dikejar oleh Sasuke bukanlah Hinata, melainkan salah seorang di antara mereka—problema tak akan menjadi serunyam ini. Sasuke adalah ketua dengan kekuatan mengerikan yang tak bisa terbayangkan. Entah celaka apa yang akan Sasuke berikan kepada sang Hyuuga, itulah yang mereka takutkan.

Serangga Shino mengedar, mencoba mencium jejak sang sahabat karib yang benar-benar telah tak terpantau lagi oleh radar serangga miliknya. Naas, semuanya sia-sia. Sasuke seolah telah menghapuskan residu _chakra_ yang ada, dan melenyapkan hawa keberadaannya beserta Hinata.

Padahal Suigetsu dan Juugo telah dibuat mundur oleh kekuatan Kyuubi milik sang Kurama dalam diri Naruto. Tetapi, segalanya terlambat. Kekuatan penyokong itu baru muncul ketika situasi benar-benar telah menghimpitnya. Merasa tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuat, Shino menyarankan kepada Naruto untuk kembali ke desa. Mereka harus memutuskan suatu rencana bersama para ninja Konoha atas masalah ini dengan segera. Menuntaskan problema dan mengembalikan Hinata, dan itu jelas tak akan terlaksana oleh keduanya dengan luka yang tengah mereka derita—peninggalan pertarungan tadi. Sang pemuda Kyuubi tak mampu berbuat apa pun, hanya ada anggukkan lemah dengan kepalan tangan yang mengetang—mengerat.

* * *

><p>Dua <em>lavender<em> yang sedari tenggat lalu terpejam, kini terbuka. Sepasang kelerengnya mengedar meraba panorama asing yang menegur penglihatannya semenjak ia kembali siuman. Atap yang rendah, dinding yang berupa kontruksi kayu, dan kasur yang hanya dibuat oleh susunan bambu dan dedaunan lebar. Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun seketika itu pula ia mengaduh oleh rasa sakit di suatu bagian tubuhnya. Teringat kemudian di benaknya memori beberapa saat silam ketika ia diserang oleh seorang perompak yang berhasil menorehkan sabit di raganya. Namun, mengapa ia berhasil lepas dari malapetaka? Siapakah yang melepaskannya dari maut?

Kristal sang Hyuuga tertuju pada figur seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersila tak jauh dari tempatnya terlelap. Punggungnya yang berlapiskan jaket putih bersandar pada dinding ruangan, sementara matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan dengkur yang berkumandang perlahan. Tanpa perlu menyelidik, Hinata tahu siapakah pemeran pahlawannya saat tadi. Bukan seorang pemuda pirang yang selama ini kerap menyokong harapannya, melainkan seorang pemuda yang dianggap kebanyakan orang sebagai kebalikan dari sang pahlawan. Sasuke telah melindunginya, itulah sebuah kepastian yang tak ia ragukan. Dengan ragu, Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur sembari sesekali meringis kesakitan. Ia menarik selembar daun lebar untuk ia jadikan selimut bagi tubuh sang Uchiha yang tengah terpulas.

_SREK …_

Mendengar suara bising yang mendekat, sontak saja sepasang oniks kembali terbuka. Nyaris saja dilayangkan _katana_ miliknya pada sumber suara andai kata ia tak tahu bahwa itu Hinata.

"_Kh_!" Hinata mundur teratur dengan rasa kalut yang tersirat dari romannya. "M-maaf. Aku hanya i-ingin me-menyelimutkan daun ini agar kautidak kedinginan, S-sasuke-_kun_ …."

"_Urusai_," decih Sasuke selagi kembali meletakkan _kusanagi_-nya dalam _obi_. "Kauhampir saja kubunuh."

"S-sasuke-_kun_ … apa kauakan m-membunuhku suatu saat nanti?" Tanya sang _lavender_ sembari memberikan daun tersebut kepada sang lawan bicara.

Bisu. Untuk beberapa detik tak ada tanggapan bagi Hinata. Hingga Hinata menyerah dan memutuskan kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum itu, jawaban atas pertanyaannya terkuak.

"Mungkin … jika tato itu telah berhasil kuenyahkan. Tapi, selama tato itu ada." Uchiha memejamkan matanya, dan melanjutkan dengan, "Aku akan melindungimu. Karena, bagaimanapun … kauadalah _asset_ hidupku."

* * *

><p><em>BRAKKK!<em>

"APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN? HINATA HILANG? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Sebuah debuman di atas meja _hokage_ melonjakkan beberapa manusia yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Sebutlah sang pelaku dengan nama Neji. Ialah yang sesaat tadi memberikan tinju pada meja yang dihuni oleh seorang _godaime_. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan sentimen di hatinya ketika mendapat kabar bahwa sang sepupu raib di antara misi. Lee dan Tenten mencoba menenangkan, tetapi tak bertuah banyak karena sang _bounke_ telah terlebih dahulu dikendalikan amarah. Lekas, kerah jaket Naruto ditariknya. Meminta pembelaan dari yang bersangkutan tatkala sang _Jinchuuriki_ dan Shino tak mampu menjaga seorang _kunoichi _dari cengkeraman jahat seorang Uchiha.

Naruto tak mampu berbuat banyak. Hanya ada sebuah frasa permohonan maaf yang melontar keluar ketika _lavender_ Neji memberikan tekanan sengit kepadanya.

_BRUAGH!_

"BRENGSEK! KARENA KECEROBOHAN KALIAN, HINATA HARUS … _CIH_!" Neji hendak memberikan tendangan ke arah perut Naruto yang jatuh terduduk dan menabrak meja _hokage_, akan tetapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Neji!"

Suara berat dan sarat akan wibawa, begitulah pembawaan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga—Hiashi. Ia datang dengan segera begitu tersiar kabar bahwa sang puteri sulung tak lagi terlihat batang hidungnya selepas melarikan diri dari kejaran sang buronan berdomain Konoha. Sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang pemimpin klan, Hiashi bukannya merasa impresif untuk mengekspresikan kegelisahannya. Ia manusia, dan sudah sewajarnya kehilangan kendali ketika mendengar kabar spontan perihal sang buah hati. Namun, ia tahu—memukul dan melempar tanggungjawab kepada seorang yang tak patut dipersalahkan hanya akan merunyamkan masalah serta memperkeruh suasana. Karenanya, sedapat mungkin ia tetap terlihat tenang, dengan rencana-rencana yang telah ia limpit dalam otaknya. Rencana pengembalian Hinata.

* * *

><p>"M-melindungiku?" Pana Hinata. Ia sama-sekali tak menduga barang sesisir pun bahwa kata "melindungi" akan ia dengar dari genahar Uchiha.<p>

"_Huh_, jangan salah-paham. Aku melindungimu untuk diriku sendiri, bukan demi dirimu, Hyuuga." Persona bersurai gelita itu beranjak, dihampiri olehnya jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kanan tempat tidur sang Hinata. Ia lama termenung di sana, memandang pepohonan lebat dan hutan yang terlihat gelap di balik kusen jendela yang tak berkaca.

_Hanya itu ... ya, tidak lebih …_

* * *

><p>"Ini tumbuhan obat-obatan yang sudah kudapatkan. Sekarang minumlah." Sang nenek yang selalu dikisari kucing-kucing memberikan sebuah botol ramuan obat kepada Hinata yang langsung diteguk sang terluka.<p>

Setelahnya, tiga penghuni ruangan berada dalam bungkam. Tak ada yang bermain kata untuk hanya sekadar bergurau-ria. Hingga sang nenek yang lalu mencetuskan suatu hal, sebuah kelakar.

"Aku sudah dengar maksud kedatangan kalian dari Sasuke. Aku sama-sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan tato _YinYang_ yang terpahat abadi di punggung tangan kalian beserta kutukannya. Tapi kurasa kalian bisa mencoba ini. Bagaimana … dengan memotong pergelangan tangan?" Nenek itu tertawa dengan bahak setelahnya.

Empat bola mata membelalak. Dua _lavender_ terlihat penuh kekalutan, sementara oniks terlihat memendam suatu rencana ketika mendengar saran tersebut disebutkan sang nenek tetua. Meski hanya sebuah kelakar yang diniatkan menjadi bahan gurauan, tampaknya dua manusia lain tak berpikir serupa dengan sang nenek. Mereka menganggap apa yang renta itu usulkan memang seakan sebuah percobaan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan tato di tangan mereka. Tak perlu dua kali bagi sang gadis untuk menebak jalan pemikiran sang pemuda di sisi kanannya. Ia merasa, ialah yang akan menjadi pengorbanan. Lengannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun hal buruk sudah dipastikan sang gadis akan ia alami untuk kali kesekian. Tetapi, bila memang demikian, apakah setelahnya ia akan dibunuh?

Apa upaya melindungi yang sang pemuda katakan hanya sebatas spontanitas tak berdasar?

Sang gadis berpeluh dingin ketika mendapati sebuah seringai kecil terkembang di bibir tipis milik sang pemuda ber-_kusanagi_. Ia tak dapat kabur, dan tak mungkin kabur.

_Haruskah … aku kehilangan segalanya setelah ini, Kami-sama? Kehilangan lenganku … dan hidupku?_

_**Tato YinYang membuka sebuah babak baru bagi hidup dua pelakon utamanya. Antagonis akan berjaya ketika bisikan sesat terngiang di telinga. Menjadikan sang protagonis sebagai budak kekejamannya … untuk sebuah saat di mana tirai keputusan bersiap untuk dibuka …**_

**つづ****く**

_**(To Be Continued)**_

* * *

><p>Maap, kalo <em>chapter<em> ini kurang ini-itu, semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik. Ane usahain.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan ane harap tetep gak bosen mantengin 'ni penpik~

**[ Kilasan Kisah Selanjutnya ]**

"S-sasuke-_kun_, a-apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya!"

"Jangan putus asa! Naruto yang kukenal tidak akan semudah ini mengatakan bahwa ia menyerah!"

"Kautidak mengerti apa pun!"

"Aku … aku tidak ingin kembali melihat tawa mereka. Itu membuatku merasa begitu sesak."

"Jangan memandang sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandangmu …!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Mission of The Romantic YinYang -<br>**_

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

**:: Coklat Abu ::**

**.**


	3. My Own Decision

**NARUTO (c)  
><strong>

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
><strong>

**Plot (c)  
><strong>

**Zoroutecchi**

**.  
><strong>

**Pair **

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**dan  
><strong>

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**.  
><strong>

**Warning**

**CANON**

**dan  
><strong>

**IC**

**.  
><strong>

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah memberikan _review_ maupun membaca fiksi ini! Selamat membaca kembali!

* * *

><p><strong>Mission of The Romantic YinYang : Chapter II<strong>

Suara sandal yang dikenakan sang Uchiha beradu dengan lantai _tatami_ hingga menggaungkan derap yang konsis dan stoik. Langkah yang juga menjadikan sang sosok di depannya merapat berantuk pada dinding kayu.

"U-uchiha-_san_, apa yang kau—"

"—Hanya ingin menunjukkan percobaan padamu, Hyuuga." Bocah Uchiha mengelaborasikan sebuah serengit tipis yang dipenuhi aura gelap. "Bukankah tadi nenek sudah bilang bahwa tato ini mungkin bisa dihilangkan jika tangan salah satu di antara kita terputus. Mau coba?"

Sungging seringai kian lebar menyimpir tatkala ia menangkap sirat ketakutan yang teramat dari bola mata Hyuuga di hadapannya. Ia melangkah mengarib dan mengarifi keluar _kusanagi_ dari sarungnya.

Pemuda Uchiha lantas mengacungkan ujung _kusanagi_ setamamnya hingga nyaris menyentuh langit-langit interior.

_**BATSSS!**_

_**CRATTT!**_

Darah berpencaran layaknya pusaran kelopak dari ros yang tersebar berserak. Merah birma dengan keranuman dan bau amis yang menyengat.

Hyuuga Hinata tersungkur ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Lututnya melemas tatkala ia tekur sebuah tangan terjatuh ke lantai _tatami_ begitu saja, sementara sang pemiliknya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dikarenakan kehilangan banyak suplai darah.

"UCHIHA-_SAN_!" Hinata berlari mendampili Sasuke kali dirasa tenaga di lututnya telah terkumpul.

Ia menangkap siluet Sasuke sebelum pemuda pemilik oniks melandas pada _tatami_ di bawah sana.

"Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, Uchiha-_san_!"

Cekatan, Sang Hyuuga merogoh kantung medis di celananya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan dari sana. Ia lantas menyokongkan Sasuke pil darah dan menutup luka Sasuke dengan chakra medisnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Uchiha-_san_? Kenapa kau—"

"—Diam! Jangan membuatku menyesal dengan terus bertanya kenapa. Nenek sial!" Sasuke menoleh pada sang nenek yang berdiri dengan kucing-kucingnya di ambang pintu. "Jika tato sialan itu kembali muncul, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan atas bayaran mahal yang kuberikan."

Bukannya ngeri akan murka sang Uchiha, sang lansia justru bahana tertawa. Ia melangkah pergi dengan menyenandungkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya berguyon bocah. Bukan menyuruhmu benar-benar melakukan hal itu."

"_Cih_!"

Sasuke mulai merasa kondisi tubuhnya membaik ketika dengan sukses sang Hyuuga mengatup luka besar di tangannya. Kini, ia telah kehilangan sebelah tangan yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi. Ia tak habis diakal dengan pembenakkannya sendiri. Mengapa harus ia yang mencoba kelakar sang lansia? Mengapa tak saja ia tebaskan _kusanagi_-nya pada Hinata?

Ia tak mau membebani pemikirannya saat ini. Kehilangan darah sekejap lalu telah memporsir banyak _chakra_ dan membuat kesadaran yang ia miliki mencapai klimaks batas.

Akhirnya, sang Uchiha tumbang dalam dekap sang Hyuuga. Meski demikian, tak ada wajah menahan sakit di sana. Wewangian yang menguar dari fisik Hinata serta hangat suhu tubuhnya menjadi sebuah ranjang nan nyaman laksana buaian yang mengkeloninya dalam damai.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE!" Dua manusia memalingkan wajah pada sumber suara yang bertandang. Asalnya dari dua manusia bersurai putih dan oranye yang tubuhnya terluka sana-sini namun masih bugar.<p>

Sasuke telah siuman beberapa jam lalu dan ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar pulih dengan mengistirahatkan diri seharian penuh.

"Bagaimana?" Uchiha sebagai sang ketua tim menagih laporan misi pada dua rekan sekaligus bawahannya.

Senyum kemenangan dari Suigetsu spontan membuat Hinata memasang corak terkejut di cantik parasnya. Ditambah dengan penyampaian laporan dari manusia berelemen air tersebut.

"Kami berhasil melumpuhkan shinobi-shinobi Konoha itu. _Khe_! Mereka memang lemah!"

Bayangan akan sosok rekan-rekan yang bersimbah darah membuat Hinata menoleh lekas dan menyerukan tanya.

"_Hah_! A-apa yang sudah kalian perbuat pada mereka? K-kalian kejam!"

Suigetsu berkacak-pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan. "Itu salah mereka sendiri yang lemah. Mungkin saja saat ini mereka sedang lari terkatung-katung setelah menyadari sejauh mana kekuatan kami."

_DEG!_

"Tidak … tidak! I-itu tidak mungkin …." Sang _souke_ Hyuuga membelalak pada tatami. Air tampak mulai menggenangi pelupuk lensanya.

Puncaknya, sang gadis membenamkan wajah di antara telapak tangan dan mulai menyedu diiringi gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. Terambingkan seruak gelebah akan reguk gelisah.

Sesal, Suigetsu menghela napas. "_Haaah_~ Sepertinya aku mengambil cara yang salah."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu meraih botol minum di saku dan menyodorkannya pada sang tawanan yang masih terus bersengguk duka dalam tangis. Penghujung senja menapaki, namun sang gadis tak meladeni. Ia karam oleh samara yang melanda akan nasib sang rekan-rekan yang tercinta.<p>

"Minumlah. Menangis pasti membuat haus karena banyak air keluar dari matamu. Aku manusia air, jika aku menangis, aku bisa mati kehabisan air."

Gelengan pelan dan Suigetsu tak tahu lagi tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Di antara pemuda yang berada di sekitar Hinata. Minimal dibandingkan dengan Juugo dan Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa dirinya lebih peka terhadap wanita. Mereka makhluk lemah yang harus disisipi kasih sayang.

Suigetsu menggaruk kepala dan mulai memutar otak. Sampai pada waktunya ia bicara tanpa pikir panjang. Frasa-frasa yang membuat Hinata sontak menengadah.

"Kurasa Sasuke itu baik. Ia melindungimu sejauh ini meski terkadang kelakuannya kasar dan susah ditebak."

Perkataan Suigetsu barusan membuat Hinata memunculkan banyak pemikiran dalam rasionya. Mengintimidasi asa untuk menyelam dalam setiap perkara yang terjadi diluar logika. Suigetsu tidak sepenuhnya benar, pun tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam berargumen. Jika saja Sasuke benar-benar kriminal yang utuh, ia akan dengan lugas memotong lengan sang tawanan, bukan lengannya sendiri. Ia tak akan menolong Hinata ketika mereka dikepung shinobi yang menyerang mereka sebelum sampai di pondok ini. Tetapi, rasa cintanya terhadap rekan dan terlebih Naruto, membuat ia tak lagi dapat membendung rasa benci yang ia pendam pada sang Uchiha. Ia menghargai keputusan Sasuke yang menyerahkan lengannya sendiri. Tapi, itu tak akan bisa memudarkan ideologi yang dianut akan penumpasang yang jahat.

Benarkah Sasuke jahat? Tiadakah lintas impresi bahwa Sasuke adalah sang terpuji yang ditipu daya oleh bimbang realita? Oleh sang dalang yang mencuci otak dan segala kebaikannya …?

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya." Deru bisikkan itulah yang bermuara dari sebuah kamar tak berbenderang dari dalam gubuk. Uchiha duduk bersandar pada balok kayu di belakang ranjang sederhananya sembari melayangkan netra pada siluet Juugo.<p>

"Begitukah?"

Tatapan iris sang pemilik samurai _raven_ beradu dengan lambaian angin, lensa yang sarat akan segala sirat kegundahan. Kemirisan yang tercermin jelas dari pantulannya. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan tujuan hidupku dan dilemahkan oleh apa yang disebut dengan perasaan. Perasaanku telah mati seiring kehancuran klan. Aku memiliki jalan hidupku sendiri yang tak dapat ditentang siapa pun dan aku menolak kembali ke desa. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka tertawa. Karena, itu menyesakkan. Mereka tertawa lugu tanpa tahu kepahitanku."

Juugo menarik napas panjang. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan berjalan menuju pintu setelah ia sadar bahwa usai berkata, sang Uchiha lantas terpenjara dalam lelap.

Di sana, di balik pintu kamar, sosok Suigetsu dengan tak lupa membawa serta Hinata, bereksistensi dalam wicara yang tercekat.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Ia tak sepenuhnya bocah nakal yang haus dendam. Sisi lain dari Sasuke yang barusan kau lihat adalah sisi dari dirinya yang rindu akan kasih sayang keluarga."

* * *

><p>"<em>T-tousan, besok ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di akademi. Aku harap Tousan bisa datang." Hinata duduk santun di hadapan sang ayah. Hiashi tak menimpali. Ia tetap memokuskan diri untuk ber-yoga di ruangan yang begitu antik tersebut.<em>

_Tak berapa lama, jawaban tak juga Hinata terima. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sana dan melangkah keluar kediaman barang sebentar._

_Beberapa pengawal dari bounke mengiringi upayanya berjalan kaki berkeliling desa. Hinata memaklumi keputusan para bounke karena ia paham bahwa sebagai seorang souke, nyawanya selalu berada dalam ancaman. Hingga suara nyaring terdengar dari balik semak belukar di tepian danau Konoha. Hyuuga manis menyibak sedikit ilalang yang mengganggu. Memperlihatkan personal seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah berlatih seorang diri demi ilmu ninjutsu. Surai raven hitam merupakan cirri pertama yang membuat ia demikian mencolok di antara warna hijau dedaunan._

"_Apanya yang upacara penerimaan murid baru, heh! Aku tidak peduli! Tousan tidak mau menemaniku!" Ia terus-menerus mengeluarkan keluhan sembari menendangi pohon demi pohon yang ada. _

_Hingga ketika ia melakukan tendangan berputar, kaki mininya terkait salah satu serabut beringin dan tubuhnya terhempas kecil dengan pose akhir yang sangat menggelikan. Hinata yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton tak dapat menahan tawa, hingga akhirnya terkikiklah ia dalam gelak. Sang bocah lelaki menyadari keberadaan sang gadis kecil dan melayangkan pertanyaan refleks._

"_Siapa di sana?" Sepasang oniks mengedar dan akhirnya tertumbu pada sosok tiga manusia beriris serupa. Iris selayaknya rona mutiara lautan. Perak keunguan dan berpijar gemerlap dalam silau mentari._

_Mengetahui bahwa sang objek pandangan telah menyadari kehadirannya, Hinata mungil menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah di kedua pipi. Ia membungkuk sejenak meminta maaf atas tawanya tadi dan segera memberikan titah kepada pengawalnya untuk berjalan pamit dari sana._

* * *

><p>Neji berang, wajahnya yang tampan menegaskan garis-garis halus pertanda bahwa emosinya telah berada dalam tahap ubun-ubun. Ia tak dapat diam seperti itu sementara sang pewaris <em>souke<em> raib dimakan ketiadaan yang tak pasti. Ia tak akan pernah membuka pintu maaf andai saja Hinata tak kembali dalam keadaan sehat sedia kala. Dinantinya Hiashi, Shikamaru dan beberapa jounin yang tengah merumuskan rencana berskala besar untuk mengepung markas-markas Orochimaru yang berhasil ditemukan dan membekuk paksa Sasuke bersama antek-anteknya.

'_Uchiha … jangan kira kau bisa hidup setelah ini.'_ Ia menggeram dalam hati.

_Byakugan_ Hyuuga Neji aktif dan ia pun mulai memikirkan prosedur rencana sendiri untuk menggantung sang Uchiha pada tiang kematian.

* * *

><p>Sosok rapuh sang dara cantik masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia masih membenamkan wajah di lutut dan belum melakukan gerak berarti yang berlainan dari geraknya beberapa jam tatkala ia menangis. Ia merasa bahwa ialah yang patut dipersalahkan jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa shinobi-shinobi seperjuangannya.<p>

Kelemahannya. Kekurangannya. Hal yang paling ingin ia hilangkan adalah identitasnya sebagai yang terlemah seangkatan. Sebagai seorang gadis kuat prioritas yang ingin ia wujudkan. Namun, percaya diri dan keberanian Hinata lantak oleh fakta bahwa ia masih belum cukup kuat bahkan untuk melindungi diri dari sergap musuh.

Ia tak bisa melawan ketika Sasuke memaksa, ia tak dapat melindungi kepercayaan yang ditimpakan kepadanya. Ia tak dapat berbuat sesuatu yang produktif dan diandalkan. Ia hanyalah benalu yang menumpang kekuatan pada orang lain. Kebenaran-kebenaran itulah yang membuat ia membenci orang-orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini sekaligus membenci dirinya sendiri kala kekinian.

_Puk …._

Tepukkan tiba-tiba yang datang dari Suigetsu di puncak kepalanya membuat sang gadis mendongak. Ia dapat melihat wajah manusia ikan tersebut tengah mengulaskan senyuman terhadapnya. Senyuman yang mengingatkannya akan sosok sang pujaan hati di sana.

"Naruto-_kun_." Nama itu meluncur tanpa dapat dihentikan bahkan oleh hal transparan bernama kesadaran.

Nama yang membuat pemuda di hadapan Hinata kembali mengeluhkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Hinata dengar saking abstrak sang manusia air mengeluarkan gumaman.

Tapi, secara pasti, ia sanggup mencerna satu nama di antara kesah yang ada. Nama pemuda Uchiha yang menawannya dalam sangkar bimbang yang mengguncang sanubari.

Sasuke.

'_Haruskah aku pergi, ataukah menetap?'_

* * *

><p>Surya mulai berada di singgasana tertinggi dan menjadi lampion bumi. Menyinari setiap inci dari sisi duniawi. Meraba pijak manusia dan mengeluarkan mereka dari gulita. Menerangi sebuah bukit di mana seorang lelaki dengan topeng jingga menegap tubuh.<p>

Lelaki itu tak sendiri, seorang makhluk yang serupa tumbuhan menemani. Mereka memandang mentari yang telah meninggi dengan emosi yang tak dapat terbaca. Emosi yang dikunci rapat oleh mereka untuk sebuah persiapan matang yang akan membarakan sekumpulan manusia pada peperangan besar dan mengadukan mereka pada para maut yang siap menghadang.

"Sebentar lagi. Rencana tersembunyi untuk merusak perdamaian intern di Konoha akan kita mulai."

* * *

><p><em>Byuuur!<em>

Siluet penuh pesona milik Hyuuga berada di antara genang demi genang kehangatan air dalam sebuah onsen di dalam gubuk. Ia tak menyangka bahwa di dalam tempat seperti itu dapat dibangun _onsen_ senyaman ini. Sekilas, Hinata merasakan ketentraman yang menelusup relung. Namun kian lama ia kian bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai ini. Jika ia dapat melarikan diri dari kejaran Uchiha sekarang, mengapa ia justru memilih tetap menjadi yang tertawan?

Suigetsu menjaganya di balik pintu _onsen_, ia tahu itu. Maka nona muda yang hendak mewarisi tahta _souke_ Hyuuga ini memilih celah untuk lari lewat cerobong yang terletak di sudut _onsen_. Ia mengenakan busananya sekelebat dan mulai beranjak meniti langkah demi langkah sistemasi pelarian diri dari sana.

* * *

><p>Di dalam kamar, Sasuke duduk menunggui Juugo yang tengah berupaya mengembalikan keutuhan tangannya kembali. Daging-daging mulai tumbuh diringi sulur-sulur urat, membran dan bagian tubuh yang lain. Akhirnya tangan sang Uchiha kembali seperti sedia kala setelah beberapa jeda ia membiarkan <em>chakra<em> Juugo diperas hingga nyaris lesap. Tubuh sang bawahan mulai menyerupai bocah kecil namun ia tak peduli. Ia merasa puas dengan kembalinya sebelah tangan yang sempat terputus itu. Tetapi, kepuasannya harus berganti menjadi kemalangan kala tato _Yang_ kembali terlukis di atas punggung tangannya seiring perputaran detik demi detik jarum jam. Tato yang mengalirkan denyut-denyut aneh dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang tak biasa.

"Ada apa dengan tato ini?" Sasuke mencengkeram punggung tangannya sendiri tanpa ampun hingga darah mengalir terkena kuku sang paduka Uchiha sendiri.

_Laun, skema pertikaian nan mengemelut mula-mula kian runcing seiring kondusivitas yang tak teraba adanya. Sayap-sayap masalah mengepak dan siap melabuhi manusia. Manusia ninja dari Konoha._

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

—_Grey Chocolate (7-10-2012)_


	4. Keep Faith

**NARUTO (c)**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Plot (c)**

**Zo-**_**kun**_

**.**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Warning**

**CANON**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah memberikan _review_ maupun membaca fiksi ini! Selamat membaca kembali!

* * *

><p><strong>Mission of the Romantic YinYang : Chapter III<strong>

Durasi berputar, tak menanti dengan setia siapa pun yang tertinggal. Tek peduli bagaimanapun ia dikatakan kejam, begitulah agaknya sang waktu hidup sedari dulu hingga kekinian.

'_Apakah makhluk bernama perempuan itu selalu menghabiskan waktu begitu lama hanya untuk mandi?_'

Waktu, durasi, yang terus berputar itulah yang tatkala membunyikan tanda tanya di benak pemuda dengan gigi runcingnya. Ia telah demikian sabar menunggu sang tawanan menunaikan hakekat hariannya, mandi, atau dalam kasus ini—berendam di _onsen_. Namun, ia yang pada dasarnya tak memiliki wadah kesabaran cukup besar untuk menampung benih-benih ketidaksabaran membuat ia melipat tangan di dada. Ia seorang—calon—pemuda yang namanya akan terpatri dalam sejarah sebagai yang menguasai pedang. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada tugas yang membuat ia lebih terlihat sebagai penjaga, atau yang lebih parah—pelayan? Mulai habis kesabaran, ia meluapkan emosi dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Menderukan ritme yang begitu intens.

"_**ARGH**_**! SAMPAI BERAPA LAMA AKU HARUS MENUNGGU**?"

Emosi sang pemuda bersurai serupa salju tersebut akhirnya meletup. Mengabaikan ketidaksopanannya, sang pemuda bersandangkan nama Suigetsu mengetuk pintu _onsen_. Cukup keras dan berulang-ulang.

"_Oi_, Hyuuga! Mau sampai kapan kau berendam?" Teriak Suigetsu.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Suigetsu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan teriakan lebih nyaring. Namun, yang membalas tanya yang ia ajukan hanya angin dan keheningan.

'_Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia pingsan?'_ Terka sang pemuda yang dapat memanipulasi tubuhnya menjadi liquid itu. Ia yang terbiasa dengan air, terlepas dari suhunya, pernah mendengar bahwa manusia biasa tidak kuat jika berendam terlalu lama. Suhu tubuh mereka akan meningkat dan menyebabkan mereka kehilangan kesadaran. _Well_, ia tak tahu duduk perkaranya. Ia manusia air dan tak pernah mengalami hal bodoh semacam itu atau melihat salah seorang di antara rekan satu timnya mengalami hal seperti itu.

"HYUUGA!" Kembali, bungsu Hozuki menyorakkan nama sang gadis, tapi tetap tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun barang sedikit saja. Dugaan-dugaan negatif mulai bermunculan.

Pada akhirnya, dengan berat hati, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk membuka pintu _onsen_ tersebut. Bukan bermaksud menyalahi privasi atau berniat buruk, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan sang penghuni _onsen_ yang membuat ia terus bicara pada keheningan.

_KRIETTT …._

"Hyuuga?" Kepala Suigetsu menyembul dari celah pintu. Ia melongok ke dalam _onsen_, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kalut. Wajah sang pemuda memerah karena ia sadar ia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

Namun, begitu melihat betapa melompong seisi _onsen_ tanpa keberadaan sang gadis, semburat merah di pipi sang pemuda berganti menjadi kepasian. Wajah sang pemuda menjadi pucat beraksenkan butir-butir peluh yang menggantung di pelipis. Ia lantas membuka pintu _onsen_ hingga terbuka lebar.

Kosong.

Tiada siapa pun di dalam sana. Tidak ada Hinata, tidak ada pula pakaian yang dikenakan sang gadis. Sadar bahwa sang gadis melarikan diri, alarm di kepala Suigetsu seolah berbunyi nyaring. Ia berdecih, gemertak giginya terdengar kemudian.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU KABUR BEGITU SAJA, HYUUGA!"

Bahana teriakan Suigetsu terdengar di dalam ruang pemandian yang cukup besar. Terlampau keras hingga sampai pula ke telinga Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Suigetsu, ada apa?" Pemuda berbadan besar dengan surai jingga dalam sekejap telah ada di belakang sang pemuda air. Tak hanya dia, sang pemuda oniks pun turut berada di belakangnya.

Dengan kalut, Suigetsu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata oniks gulita yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk membaca situasi yang terjadi. Sosok yang ia tawan menghilang. Sosok yang terikat dengannya dalam sebuah segel merepotkan dan kini segalanya lebih runyam.

"Hyuuga Hinata … melarikan diri," jelas sang pemuda bersurai putih meski ia tahu penjelasannya tidak dibutuhkan.

'_Oh, sial! Mati aku!'_ Pemuda yang selalu membawa botol minuman ke mana pun ia pergi tersebut merutuk nasibnya ke depan. Kecerobohan adalah hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai dan konsekuensi terbesar atas apa yang dilakukannya, membiarkan tawanan kabur, bisa jadi adalah bayaran mahal dengan nyawanya sendiri.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hosh! Hosh!'<em> Napas seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang tengah berlari menyibak ilalang di dalam hutan mulai tersengal. Ia tak lagi punya cukup banyak tenaga mengingat belum ada suplai tenaga apa pun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Nenek bertelinga kucing yang mendiami gubuk bukannya tidak memperlakukannya secara manusiawi, hanya saja mengingat posisinya sebagai tawanan telah membuat Hinata kehilangan selera makan terhadap sajian yang dihidangkan untuknya.

_TUK!_

Kaki Hinata tersangkut serabut pepohonan dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh gadis belia tersebut menyapa tanah dilapisi rerumputan. Ia harus berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Dengan jarak yang masih belum seberapa, Sasuke dan yang lain pasti dapat mengejarnya.

'_Uchiha-san …._' Nama tersebut muncul dalam pikiran Hinata.

"_Sudah kubilang, bukan? Ia tak sepenuhnya bocah nakal yang haus dendam. Sisi lain dari Sasuke yang barusan kau lihat adalah sisi dari dirinya yang rindu akan kasih sayang keluarga."_

Frasa yang dilontarkan Suigetsu kala Sasuke terlelap seusai adegan nekat memotong lengannya sendiri kembali berdengung di telinga Hinata. Ia dan Sasuke sama. Haus akan kasih sayang dari ikatan yang disebut keluarga. Ikatan termurni yang di dapat manusia semenjak lahir ke dunia. Ia tahu, betapa berat sang remaja _raven_ untuk menanggung kepelikkan hidup sejak dini. Ia tahu betapa pedihnya dibandingkan ketika diri sendiri adalah seorang yang lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Kelopak mata Hinata seketika terasa berat, ia tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri karena ketiadaan energi. Tubuhnya terbaring di dalam hutan. Hyuuga tersebut pada akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau datang lagi rupanya, anak aneh." Sasuke memberikan umpatan kepada Hinata tatkala surai-surai indigo terlihat dari balik batang pepohonan. "Jika ingin bersembunyi, lakukanlah dengan lebih baik lagi."<em>

_Dengan malu-malu, gadis kecil penerus klan Hyuuga menampakkan diri. Kimono putih yang ia kenakan menyapu tanah. "Eto, m-maafkan aku."_

_Sasuke mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas dan melanjutkan latihan. Ia harus mampu menguasai jurus dasar warisan klan Uchiha yang diajarkan sang ayah. Inilah langkah awal agar ia diakui oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Ia mengabaikan eksistensi Hinata yang memutuskan duduk bersimpuh dan menonton Sasuke yang berusaha keras mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali, Uchiha kecil itu hanya mengeluarkan asap atau api dalam jumlah yang tak banyak. Gagal? Tidak. Ia hanya kurang beruntung._

"_Sial! Kenapa jurus ini sulit sekali, sih!" Kali ini, gerutuan yang keluar dari celah bibir sang bocah raven. _

_Bola mata lavender Hinata memandang lurus ke tanah. Melihat bocah di hadapannya berusaha keras sebagaimana yang ia lakukan tiap kali latihan tidak bisa tidak mengusiknya. Sang gadis kecil beranjak menghampiri sosok bersurai hitam. Meski tidak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa, Hinata tetap ingin memberikan dukungan terhadap sang bocah._

"_Err, ano. B-berusahalah!"_

_Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati sang gadis mungil tengah merundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus—makanan yang dapat membuat Hyuuga manis itu alergi. Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut, Hinata telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya._

"_A-aku juga s-sama sepertimu. Aku ingin diakui o-oleh klan Hyuuga-ku. K-karena itu, aku ingin k-kau berusaha semampumu. T-tidak apa-apa, k-kau pasti bisa. A-aku percaya p-padamu."_

_Menyadari bahwa ia telah berbicara cukup banyak pada sosok yang belum ia kenal baik, Hinata sontak menutup mulut dan meminta maaf. Ia kembali merundukkan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Seringai menggantung di bibir Uchiha bungsu. Mendengar dukungan dari gadis asing di sisinya membuat semangatnya terpacu untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi. Kali ini, sorot mata Sasuke jauh lebih berkobar dalam bara semangat. Optimismenya meningkat secara drastis. Ia lantas kembali berusaha, ditunggui oleh sosok Hinata mungil yang senantiasa mendampingi. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan jurus dasar klan Uchiha._

"_**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**__"_

_GROARRR!_

_Api yang luar biasa besar keluar dari mulut sang bocah. Warnanya yang merah menyala terasa begitu mempesona sekaligus menghangatkan. Sepasang iris lavender terbelalak dalam takjub. _

"_K-kau b-bisa melakukannya! H-hebat!" Kagum sang Hyuuga mungil. Sungguh, ia sangat terpukau. Berbeda dengan jurus yang diajarkan oleh sang ayah, jurus bocah di depannya luar biasa karena dapat menghasilkan api._

_Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulum senyuman lebar. Ia begitu gembira, puas, dan takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berbalik, menyingkirkan jarak antara ia dan sang gadis lavender. Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk memberikan sebuah tepukan kecil di puncak kepala Hinata._

"_Terima kasih, ya."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Helaian eboni panjang mengibas dengan indah. Mengkhianati ekspresi sang pemilik yang jauh dari kata indah. Sebut saja ia Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang melompati pepohonan dengan raut muka beringas. <em>Byakugan<em> telah berada dalam fase aktif dan di tangannya sebuah _kunai _ia genggam dengan erat. Di belakang sosok pemuda tampan tersebut, mengekor beberapa _shinobi _Konoha lainnya minus Naruto dan Kakashi yang tengah menjalankan misi duo dan baru akan menyusul setelah misi mereka beres. Bahkan, ANBU pun ikut ditugaskan untuk mengikuti sang _bounke _Hyuuga. Tenten dan Lee, selaku rekan satu tim Neji, menyusul kecepatan sang pemuda dan berupaya menenangkannya. Sungguh, amat langka menemukan Neji yang tampak tidak tenang seperti ini. Seolah pikiran jernihnya menguap entah ke mana dan yang tertinggal hanyalah hasrat untuk membunuh siapa pun yang berani menawan Hinata. Siapa lagi? Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neji, tenanglah!" Lee menepuk bahu sang pemuda cukup keras. Ia harap aksinya dapat membuat sang pemuda bertanda di dahi itu lebih dapat mengontrol emosi. Bagaimanapun, jika ia membunuh Sasuke, akan ada pertarungan sengit selanjutnya antara Neji dan Naruto yang mati-matian ingin membawa Sasuke kembali dalam keadaan hidup, atau setidaknya sang pemuda Kyuubi ingin ia yang bertarung dengan Sasuke. Lee tidak ingin ada pertarungan di antara sesama teman.

"Lee benar, Neji. Tenangkan dirimu sejenak. Aku paham perasaanmu karena Hinata adalah temanku. Tapi, lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak seperti Neji yang kukenal." Dahi sang gadis bercepol dua berkerut. Ia satu pikiran dengan Lee. Ia takut Neji akan bertindak di luar kendali dan memancing amarah Naruto dan Sakura jika ia benar-benar terlibat pertarungan sengit hingga titik darah penghabisan dengan Sasuke.

Seolah tuli, Neji tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, ia tetap melajukan kakinya dengan kencang, diburu oleh waktu. Sikap Neji tersebut akhirnya membuat Lee dan Tenten menghela napas.

_TAP!_

Neji spontan menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti dengan hentian langkah oleh yang lain. Lee menatap heran rekan satu timnya itu. Ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi milik Neji. Dari beringas menjadi luar biasa beringas. Mengikuti arah pandang Neji, Lee menemukan sosok yang mereka tengah cari. Hinata. Gadis itu tengah berada dalam bopongan sang penawan yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri, kemurkaan Neji kian menjadi.

Ia menggeram. "Uchiha Sasuke … **KUBUNUH KAU**!"

**TRANG!**

_Kunai_ Neji beradu dengan pedang besar milik seorang pemuda yang merupakan aliansi Sasuke hingga keduanya sama-sama melompat mundur ke belakang.

"Minggir dari hadapanku, sial!" Amuk Neji.

Melihat betapa tidak tenang musuh di depannya, Suigetsu menyeringai. "Dilihat dari fisikmu yang sama seperti Hyuuga Hinata, bisa kutebak jika kau ini seorang _sister-complex_ yang marah karena Hyuuga Hinata kini berada bersama laki-laki lain, _ne_?"

"_**YURUSENAI**_!"

_BWOOOSH!_

**TRANG ….**

Neji melempar _kunai_-nya ke sembarang tempat. Telapak tangannya mulai terangkat ke depan. Kaki kiri sang pemuda pun maju beberapa langkah ke depan. "_KAITEN_!"

**BUGH! **

Telapak tangan Neji menyentuh _zanbatou_ milik sang penerus klan Hozuki yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan Neji. Keduanya adu ketahanan. Tak ada yang berniat mengalah sedikit pun hingga keduanya sama-sama terpental dan menghantam pepohonan.

Kesempatan tersebut digunakan _shinobi _lain untuk turut menyerang Suigetsu dan mengepung Sasuke. Hanya saja, rencana mereka tak berjalan dengan baik ketika sebuah tangan mengibaskan tubuh mereka semua. Mereka meluputkan keberadaan Juugo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikan rekan satu timnya bertarung. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyerang gerombolan _shinobi_ Konoha andai saja mereka tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengacaukan rencana sang Uchiha. Pertarungan besar pun tak lagi dapat terelakkan lagi. Beberapa _shinobi_ menjadi korban. Banyak di antaranya yang telah binasa dan beberapa tengah merenggang nyawa.

Di antara pertarungan yang terjadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelinap pergi dengan membawa serta Hinata. Sayangnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika beberapa _shuriken_ menancap di tanah tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …!"

"_Tch_!" Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap siluet dua orang _shinobi_ Konoha yang familiar untuknya. Yang satu memiliki surai merah muda seumpama namanya dan yang satu begitu khas dengan seekor anjing yang seingatnya belum sebesar sekarang.

"Serahkan Hinata, Sasuke!" Kiba berseru. Dahinya berkedut, entah karena ia merasa benci melihat Hinata yang ditawan atau karena posisi Hinata yang berada dalam bopongan Sasuke terlihat seperti … pasangan yang hendak kawin lari?

"_Urusai_!"

Uchiha Sasuke melompat dan berlari pergi. Tentu saja Kiba dan Sakura berusaha mengejarnya. Bagaimanapun kecepatan sang Uchiha memang di atas rata-rata, terutama karena _sharingan_ miliknya memberikan kemampuan lebih.

**TAP!**

Kiba dan Sakura kehilangan jejak sang pemuda. Mereka telah tertinggal jauh dari sosok Uchiha yang kini namanya tercantum dalam daftar _nuke-nin_.

"SIALAN KAU, SASUKE!" Maki Kiba yang kian berang.

Tiba-tiba, pemandangan di sekitar mereka berubah. Panorama hutan yang asri meluruh begitu saja. Tatkala sadar, ia dan Sakura kini berada di tempat yang begitu asing untuk mereka. Kaki mereka tidak memijak apa pun, hanya ada ruang hampa. Segalanya serba merah dan mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan tempat ini?" Pandangan Kiba menyebar ke segala penjuru hanya untuk melihat rekaan pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan dirinya yang seorang lagi kepada Akamaru. "_Kh_!"

"Ini _doujutsu_ milik Sasuke. Sepertinya kita telah terjebak. Berhati-hatilah." Sakura mengingatkan sang pemuda Inuzuka untuk tidak terpancing. Jurus _sharingan_ harus dihadapi tanpa kepala panas atau selamanya akan terjebak dalam _doujutsu _mengerikan. Ia memang belum pernah terkena doujutsu Sasuke. Tetapi, ia pernah terjebak dalam _doujutsu_ Kakashi di awal perjumpaan ketika ia ditetapkan masuk Tim Tujuh. _Doujutsu _yang berasal dari sharingan memang kuat dan terasa nyata. Tidak mudah untuk mematahkannya. Namun, ia bersyukur karena Tsunade pernah mengajarinya trik untuk mengatasi _sharingan_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh<em> …." Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebuah bayangan yang meneduhinya, yang mana sangat ia kenali, membuat ia refleks terbangun. "Uchiha-_san_!"

Tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam bopongan Sasuke berontak. Nyaris saja terjatuh dari ketinggian yang dapat membunuhnya jika saja Sasuke tidak secepat kilat menarik tubuh sang gadis kembali dalam bopongannya.

"Kau bisa mati jika sekali lagi berontak." Nada bicara Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin terdengar jernih di telinga Hinata. Pemuda itu memang kaku. Ia bahkan berbicara dengan mata yang tetap berkonsentrasi pada apa pun yang ada di depan sana.

Hinata memandang wajah sang Uchiha. Sekelebat kenangan yang didapatnya kala ia pingsan tadi membuat ia mengingat betapa sinonimnya antara ia dengan sang pemuda. Pemuda kaku dan gadis pemalu. Pemuda yang kerap dibandingkan dengan kakak kandungnya dan gadis yang kerap dibandingkan dengan adik kandungnya. Keduanya sama-sama menanggung beban sejarah klan yang kelam. Penuh intrik dan drama.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah sendu. Sasuke sesungguhnya tidak salah. Ia pun tentu akan memilih jalan seperti Sasuke jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang pahit layaknya kenyataan milik sang pemuda. Lagi, keinginan untuk menetap di sisi sang Uchiha muncul ke permukaan. Ia sanggup merasakan betapa dalam kesepian dan penderitaan yang mengguncang jiwa Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah menakdirkan dirinya menjadi jahat, tapi takdirlah yang menjadikan ia jahat. Itulah yang kini berkecamuk di benak Hyuuga Hinata. Sang gadis pada akhirnya menurut dalam diam. Ia tidak lagi berontak karena di sisi lain tubuhnya benar-benar telah letih.

* * *

><p><em>TUK ….<em>

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata perlahan ketika mereka berdua telah tiba di dalam sebuah gua yang dikelilingi dinding bebatuan. _Sharingan_ Sasuke telah dinonaktifkan sehingga yang bertumbukan dengan sepasang bola mata _lavender _Hinata adalah oniks hitam yang mengingatkan Hinata pada warna sayap gagak.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas telapak tangan sang gadis. Bungkusan yang cukup besar namun terasa ringan.

"Itu _onigiri_. Makanlah. Kau tahu? Aku terus-menerus merasa lapar karena kau juga kelaparan. Segel merepotkan itu membuatku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Hinata tercengang. Awalnya, ia bersikeras menolak pemberian dari orang yang ia anggap patut diwaspadai. Namun, perkataan Sasuke berikutnya meruntuhkan ego sang gadis.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan cara membunuh dirimu sendiri sehingga aku pun akan merasakan kelaparan, lakukanlah."

Bukan! Hinata bukan bermaksud seperti itu! Tidak pernah ia memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh Sasuke sedikit pun juga! Tidak peduli bagaimana buruknya ia di mata penduduk, tidak peduli bagaimana ia memperlakukan Hinata dengan dingin, sang gadis manis itu tidak pernah berkeinginan mengakhiri hidupnya atau hidup sang pemuda. Oleh karena itu, ia membuka bungkusan tersebut. Menyuapkan satu demi satu _onigiri_ ke mulutnya. Di laur dugaan, perutnya yang terasa begitu lapar membuat ia makan dengan sangat lahap. Begitu lahap sampai tidak sadar remah nasi menempel di sudut bibirnya. Begitu lahap sampai melewatkan pandangan intens dari sang pemuda Uchiha untuknya.

Entah Hinata salah dengar atau tidak, telinganya seakan menangkap tawa kecil dari mulut sang Uchiha sesaat tadi. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang memberikannya panganan dan tidak bisa tidak tercengang ketika sebuah jemari menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Meraih remah nasi yang ada di sana.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi parasnya yang tampan. "Cara makanmu mengingatkanku pada peliharaan _kunoichi _bernama Shizune."

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Sasuke mengolok-oloknya dengan nada bicara sinis sembari meraih remah di sudut bibirnya! Saat itulah, mata Hinata berserobok dengan tangan Sasuke. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke dibalut perban? Bukankah Juugo telah menyembuhkannya?

"Uchiha-_san_, tanganmu …." Telapak tangan Hinata menangkup tangan Sasuke. Namun, sang pemilik jurus _Chidori_ itu lekas menarik tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kata-kata yang dingin seperti biasa. Entah bagaimana Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan kesan dingin sang Uchiha selagi ia mencintai pemuda dengan kesan yang begitu kontras.

Hinata tahu Sasuke sangat keras kepala, kepala batu lebih tepatnya. Pendiriannya teguh. Sesakit apa pun, jika cara hidup seperti itu yang ia pilih, maka ia akan menjalaninya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke terpaku sekejap. Tawanannya memberika dukungan kepadanya? Menggelikan. Namun, Uchiha tidak keberatan dengan kegelian semacam ini. Seakan bernostalgia pada masa lalu ketika keduanya bertemu.

_PUK …._

Telapak tangan Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. Persis sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Sang Hyuuga seakan melihat kembali bayangan Sasuke saat masa kanak-kanak, sekilas. Namun, kesadarannya lantas terkumpul pada sosok dua orang yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang mereka. Sakura dan Kiba.

_**BRUAGH!**_

Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya melancarkan pukulan pada sosok Sasuke. Sang Uchiha melompat ke luar dengan kembali membopong Hinata.

"Uchiha-_san_, kau bisa turunkan aku." Hinata merundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, kini.

Sasuke menghindari serangan Kiba dan Sakura sampai akhirnya menyergah permintaan sang gadis Hyuuga. "Tidak."

Sasuke dengan membopong Hinata akhirnya sampai pada sebuah tempat tanpa pepohonan. Tempat tersebut hanya dikelilingi bebatuan yang membentuk semacam dinding yang mengitari kawasan tandus tersebut. Sayang, tempat yang tandus sangat menguntungkan bagi ruang gerak Kiba dan Sakura. Keduanya melakukan formasi serangan yang luar biasa.

"_GATSUGA_!"

**BRUAKKK!**

Serangan Kiba akhirnya telak mengenai punggung Sasuke sehingga tubuh sang pemuda menghantam dinding. Namun, ia mengeratkan tangannya pada Hinata untuk melindungi sang gadis dari tubrukkan dengan dinding bebatuan.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

"Sial!" Pemuda oniks itu merutuk. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia masih dalam pemulihan dan harus bertarung di saat yang sama. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Apalagi keinginan Hinata untuk tidak bertarung membuat kekuatan Sasuke terpengaruh dan menjadi lemah. Ini semua karena segel YinYang yang terpatri di punggung tangan keduanya.

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membukanya. Entah karena segel YinYang atau karena memang kesadarannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke terluka. Ia tidak tahu. Sasuke dapat merasakan kesakitannya, tapi ia tidak. Meski demikian, mengapa Hinata merasa ada keinginan bertarung yang kuat tumbuh di dalam dirinya?

"**SHANNAROOO!"**

Teriakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu berlari menyongsong siluet sang Uchiha yang notabene cinta pertamanya. Dengan segala keteguhan hati, gadis itu hendak melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan tenaga penuh pada sang pemuda. _Lavender_ Hinata membelalak. Jika terkena serangan seperti itu, Sasuke pasti akan—

"—_**CHIDORI!" **_

_BZZT!_

_Chidori_. Namun,_ Chidori_ kali ini bukan _Chidori_ seperti biasa. _Chidori _ini dikeluarkan oleh Hinata! Tangan Hinata menusuk perut sang gadis bersurai merah muda. Sungguh, kini sang gadis berkelereng _lavender_ itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Tubuhnya mengambil kendali dengan bergerak sendiri untuk melindungi Sasuke dari pukulan _chakra_ Sakura.

_BRUK …._

Tubuh Sakura kontan terhempas ke belakang, membentur dinding bebatuan yang ada sebelum akhirnya Kiba menggapai siluet sang gadis.

Baik Sasuke dan Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Hinata mampu mengeluarkan _Chidori_? Jurus yang seyogyanya hanya dapat dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana hal tersebut dapat terjadi? Apakah ini semacam efek dari segel YinYang yang mengikat jiwa keduanya? Bola mata mereka terbelalak.

Hinata sendiri terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang teramat dalam. Ia telah menyerang temannya sendiri dengan jurus milik Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa ia justru melindungi Sasuke?

"_**H-Hi … nata**__?" _Sebuah suara familiar mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang terkecuali sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri akan kedatangan seorang tamu tidak diundang. _"Apa yang telah kau lakukan … pada Sakura-chan_?"

**DEG!**

"_**H-hah**_!"

Hinata berbalik. Bola matanya membulat dan air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya saat mengetahui bahwa kini di belakangnya berdiri pemuda yang ia cintai. Bukan air mata bahagia karena sang terkasih yang ingin ia temui datang menjemputnya, tapi air mata kalut mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Pemuda bermanik safir bernama Naruto yang menyaksikan detik-detik ketika ia menyerang Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri hingga sang gadis itu terbaring berlumuran darah dalam perlindungan Kiba. Pandangan sang pemuda _jinchuuriki _yang semula bertumbu dengan sepasang _lavender_ yang sarat akan ketakutan beralih pada Sakura. Sosok yang ia cintai. Safir Naruto menanar. Luka menganga terlihat jelas di perut sang Haruno remaja. Bukti bahwa saat-saat Hinata menyerang Sakura bukanlah ilusi semata dan memang faktanya demikian.

"Kau … menyerang Sakura-_chan_?"

**DEG!**

Dada Hinata seketika terasa sesak ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan getir. Ada amarah yang terpancar dari sepasang iris safir milik sang pemuda. Amarah yang membuat ketakutan dalam hati Hinata kian menyebar. Tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga gemetar. Ia jatuh berlutut menatap kedua tangannya sendiri.

"A-aku …."

"**Berisik, **_**Dobe**_**!**" Suara sang pemuda bersurai sewarna bumantara ketika malam merobek suasana tegang antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua oniksnya menajam, memandang tidak suka pada cara Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke. "Tetaplah berada di belakangku. Aku akan melindungimu. Dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi, sudah jelas bahwa mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat dan berada di pihakku."

Sang gadis Hyuuga tidak memberikan respon. Ia hanya menutup wajahnya dnegan telapak tangan, menangis menumpahkan rasa sesak di hati lewat air mata yang mengalir. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah benar ia telah memihak pada Sasuke setelah sebelumnya berusaha melarikan diri dari pemuda yang sama?

Di sisi lain, semangat bertarung Sasuke seketika berkobar. Gairah bertarungnya kembali setelah melihat usaha Hinata yang melindunginya. Uchiha Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan ujung _kusanagi_-nya. _Sharingan_ Sasuke kini telah aktif kembali. "Maju, Naruto!"

Sebuah pukulan yang begitu cepat pergerakannya dari Naruto nyaris mengenai wajah sang Uchiha, tapi ia cukup gesit untuk menghindar. Sebaliknya, sang pemuda tampan _raven_ itu memberikan tendangan di perut mantan rekan satu timnya hingga tersungkur jauh ke belakang. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto. Tidak ada erangan. Yang ada hanyalah antusias akan pertarungan. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut mengusap ujung bibirnya dan kembali berdiri. Kedua rival seumur hidup kembali beradu pandang. Memulai tirai pertarungan yang entah akan berlangsung hingga berapa babak.

"Maju, _Teme_. Aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipi jurus baruku-_dattebayou_."

"Begitukah? _Hn_. Kurasa aku yang akan bereksperimen dengan jurus klan Hyuuga yang sepertinya bisa kukuasai dan kau yang akan menjadi target percobaanku, _Dobe_."

_**Imbas segel YinYang adalah meleburnya dua jiwa dalam satu wadah yang sama. Menghasilkan perpaduan, pertukaran, dan integrasi antara dua variabel yang penuh diferensiasi. Namun, pada dasarnya segel tersebut tak akan menghasilkan barang setitik dampak apabila keduanya tidak memiliki persamaan. Itulah YinYang, berbeda sekaligus sama. **_

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Note:<strong>_

_Yurusenai _: Tidak akan kumaafkan

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**_


	5. The Pain

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Basic Plot © Zo-_chan_

-I don't take profits by writing this fic-

Warning

CANON-IC

**Mission of the Romantic YinYang**

Chapter V

(_Thanks for reviewing this fic_)

* * *

><p>Sepasang iris dengan warna mutiara dan api menyala. Pemiliknya adalah sang bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri tegap menghadang pemuda bersurai pirang. Berkat tato yang melekat di tangannya dan menghubungkan jiwanya dengan sang Hyuuga Hinata, ia kini mampu menguasai <em>byakugan<em> bahkan tanpa berlatih atau mencobanya sekali pun. Hebatnya, ia dapat menggunakan _sharingan_ dan _byakugan_ sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Di hadapan sang pemuda Uchiha, sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan murka. Tangan sang pemilik _bijuu_ bernama Kurama itu mengepal, irisnya yang kini menyala merah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, _Teme_! Kuberi kau pilihan, menyingkir atau kita bertarung?"

"Jika kau ingin berurusan dengan Hyuuga, maka kau juga berurusan denganku. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Tak tanggung ia menarik _kusanagi_-nya sehingga teracung mengarah tepat pada objek bicaranya.

Hinata tersudut. Tatapannya masih kosong. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke bertarung dengan Naruto hanya karena melindunginya. Mereka berdua adalah rekan satu tim, apalagi ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana usaha Naruto demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ia tidak ingin atensi dan persahabatan di antara keduanya retak. Jika ada yang patut menanggung situasi yang memburuk ini, dialah orangnya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Air mata terus mengalir deras dari sudut mata sang Hyuuga. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke segala penjuru dan menemukan Sakura yang masih terbaring dengan luka di perut hasil dari serangan _chidori_-nya sesaat lalu.

Benar. Masih ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menyelamatkan temannya! Ia harus menyelamatkan Sakura! Tak peduli anggapan orang-orang yang telah memberikan cap pengkhianat terhadapnya, dirinyalah penyebab semua ini.

'_Aku akan menanggung semua risikonya!' _Dengan itu Hinata berlari menuju tempat Sakura terbaring tak berdaya.

* * *

><p>"Kau siap mati, Naruto? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi jika kau masih ingin menjadi <em>hokage<em> …?"

"Berisik! Aku juga sudah mengatakan, bukan? Aku akan menjadi _hokage_ dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!"

"_Huh_!"

_**PSAT! **_

Sasuke melemparkan puluhan _kunai_ dari gulungan kecil yang secara tiba-tiba telah ada di telapak tangannya. Tidak menghindar, Naruto justru menghadapi puluhan _kunai _yang mengarah kepadanya dengan sebilah _kunai_. Ia menjatuhkan _kunai_ tersebut satu per satu. Sang bungsu Uchiha tentu saja tidak membiarkan kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan susulan, celah yang ada ia pergunakan untuk membentuk segel. Seketika, listrik yang menggeliat seperti ular menyongsong tubuh Naruto dan membuat sang Uzumaki tak dapat bergerak. Hendak menghunuskan _kusanagi_, nyatanya sosok Naruto yang hendak ia tikam berubah menjadi boneka kayu karena Naruto menggunakan _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ tepat beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sosok keturunan _Yellow Flash_ itu lantas muncul di sisi kanan Sasuke dengan _rasengan_ di tangan.

**BRUGGGH!**

Bunyi ledakan terdengar begitu kencang. Beberapa pepohonan tampak tumbang. Naruto mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersengal akibat penggunaan _chakra_ untuk membentuk _rasengan_. Asap yang mengepul menyulitkan pandangannya. Ia tak yakin jika serangannya barusan benar-benar mengenai sang pemuda bersurai hitam. Ia mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan dari sahabatnya itu.

Benarlah dugaan Naruto. Alih-alih mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang terkapar atau setidaknya terluka, ia justru mendapati sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa yang berdiri kokoh. Ia pernah melihat gerbang itu beberapa kali ketika ia bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Tak heran, sasuke adalah muridnya.

Pemuda berkumis tersebut akhirnya memilih jalan untuk memanggil sang _kuchiyose_. Ia baru akan menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri jika tidak melihat Hinata yang tengah berlutut di samping Sakura sembari melakukan suatu hal. Berbalik, Naruto berlari menuju Hinata. Menyadari gerakan Naruto, Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Setelah menghilangkan gerbang yang ia panggil, ia segera memanggil _kuchiyose_ berbentuk elang dan terbang secepat kilat ke arah Hinata.

Tepat sebelum sebuah rasengan mengenai tubuh sang Hyuuga, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu menarik Hinata untuk menaiki _kuchiyose_-nya.

Sasuke waspada terhadap Naruto yang tidak mengejar. Rupanya pemuda yang diyakini sebagai pengubah takdir itu tengah mengubah rasengan-nya menjadi _rasenshuriken_. Dengan itu, ia dapat menyerang Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa perlu repot-repot mengejar keduanya.

"**_RASENSHURIKEN_!**"

**BLARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan kembali tercipta dan menghasilkan kepulan asap. _Kuchiyose _Sasuke tak ditemukan di mana pun, tapi seringai terlihat tampak di bibir Naruto ketika melihat sosok keduanya terjatuh.

Bergegas, pemuda Uzumaki menghampiri keduanya. Kembali melindungi Hinata dari serangan Naruto membuat sang Uchiha harus kembali ke babak pertarungan. Keduanya terlihat mengeluarkan jurus yang kian lama kian kuat.

Di tengah pertarungan yang semakin snegit itulah, perlahan dari bawah tanah muncul sesosok ANBU berjubah hitam dengan topeng yang khas. ANBU itu berdiri tegap di hadapan sosok Hinata yang bersimpuh.

Sang ANBU lantas membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang Hyuuga.

"_Ikut aku atau kau akan dicap pengkhianat dan dihukum dalam penjara. Kau tak ingin mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga, bukan?_"

**DEG!**

Hinata bungkam. Tak terpikirkan olehnya betapa malu sang ayah bila ia kembali sebagai seorang pengkhianat, tak terpikirkan olehnya beban rasa malu yang harus dipikul anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain bila ia menjadi _nuke-nin_ bersama Sasuke. Lantas, Hinata mengangguk. Ia membiarkan pergelangan tangannya diborgol oleh salah satu ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hentikan pertarunganmu!" Naruto menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara mendengung di kepalanya. Awalnya ia tak yakin akan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi ia sadar bahwa telah hadir bala bantuan dari ANBU lengkap dengan Hinata yang telah berada dalam pengawasannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata sudah kudapatkan. Kita kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati Haruno Sakura dan memproses kejadian ini."

**SYAT!**

Sasuke mengalirkan listrik pada _kusanagi_-nya, tubuhnya telah mengarah pada sang ANBU. Baik ANBU, Naruto, atau Hinata, telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hendak membebaskan Hinata dari ANBU tersebut. Namun, Hinata mencegahnya. Sang Hyuuga tersebut berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jangan ke sini, Uchiha-_san_! Pergilah! Aku akan ikut ke Konoha!"

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Ia memandang lurus pada sepasang iris_ lavender_ sang Hyuuga. Mencoba membaca pikiran Hyuuga dari pandangan yang terarah padanya. Mendapati pandangan dari sang Uchiha, Hinata memberikan anggukkan kecil.

_**SYAT!**_

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dalam sekejap, sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk segera membopong Sakura dan memberikan pertolongan pada gadis yang ia cintai itu secepat mungkin.

* * *

><p>Di ruangan <em>hokage<em>, beberapa _shinobi_ telah berkumpul. Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, dan Kiba. Seluruhnya berdiri mengelilingi Tsunade yang telah memutuskan untuk tidak memenjarakan Hinata.

"Kita masih belum mengetahui apa pun mengenai kondisi Hyuuga Hinata. Di sini Hinata bukanlah penjahat, tapi korban. Kuputuskan untuk memulangkan Hinata ke kediamannya. Jika ada gelagat aneh atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan tato di tangan Hinata, tolong berikan laporan kepadaku." Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya bergantian, dari Neji kepada Hiashi.

Di antara seluruh _shinobi_ di sana, nyaris semuanya sependapat dengan Tsunade. Hokage kelima itu benar. Hinata adalah korban dari dampak segel yang terlepas tanpa sekehendak sang pemilik _byakugan_ itu sendiri. Ia adalah tawanan dari Sasuke yang juga menjadi korban sekaligus tersangka. Tak ada yang menyalahkan Hinata. Tak ada, terkecuali seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Memandang Hinata yang dibawa kembali ke kediamannya dengan tatapan dingin seolah merasa tak puas dengan keputusan Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Hinata dibawa menuju kediaman Hyuuga tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata apa pun. Ia mengingat sirat kebencian dari sepasang safir sang Uzumaki yang terarah padanya. kebencian yang membuat hatinya dilanda rasa sesak. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya karena nyaris saja ia membunuh temannya sendiri sekaligus cinta pertama bagi Naruto—cinta pertamanya. Begitu ironis.<p>

Betapa iri sang Hyuuga terhadap gadis bersurai bak kelopak _sakura_ itu.

Segala interogasi yang ditujukan padanya tak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari mulut Hinata. Bibir gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tampak terkatup rapat. Ia masih memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi dalam sekelebat waktu. Durasi tak panjang yang telah menggonjang-ganjing perasaannya hingga sedemikian rupa. Mengapa ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Sasuke? Mengapa ia merasa asing kembali ke Konoha? Ia lahir dan tumbuh di sini bertahun-tahun lamanya dan ia hanya tinggal di luar selama beberapa hari. Kenapa terasa ada hal yang janggal dari semua ini?

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sakura. Ia mendengar kabar dari Neji bahwa keadaan Sakura telah stabil dan dapat dibesuk oleh beberapa orang. Meski demikian, Hinata ingin memastikan dengan matanya sendiri bahwa target <em>chidori<em>-nya benar-benar telah pulih. Ia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura. Ia tak akan memiliki muka untuk bertemu lagi dengan Naruto jika hal terburuk sampai menimpa Sakura akibat dirinya.

Oleh karena itulah, siang hari ini Hinata ditemani Neji berjalan menuju ruang inap tempat Sakura dirawat. Menurut penuturan Shizune, masa penyembuhan Sakura lebih cepat, membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu bulan ketika orang biasa membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk dapat sembuh secara total.

* * *

><p>"P-permisi …." Hinata membuka pintu ruang inap Sakura secara perlahan.<p>

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ dengan busana _yukata _berwarna putih itu melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apakah ia cukup meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang ia bawa lantas angkat kaki ataukah ia harus berbincang-bincang dahulu? Apakah Sakura masih sudi bertemu dengannya? Ia melukai Sakura untuk melindungi Sasuke yang notabene merupakan cinta pertama Sakura yang mengakibatkan Naruto sebagai cinta pertamanya sendiri bersikap dingin karena Sakura sendiri adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Tuhan, hubungan ini begitu rumit.

Hinata menenggak saliva, berharap Sakura tidur sehingga ia cukup meletakkan keranjang buahnya dan lekas pergi dari sana. Akan tetapi, sosok seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini telah menyongsongnya. Sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura sembari menopang dagu.

"Neji-_nii_, bisakah kau menungguku di luar?" Hinata meminta dengan lembut pada sang sepupu yang disusula anggukkan kecil dari Neji.

Belum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri ranjang Sakura, suara yang dingin menyapanya.

"Untuk apa datang ke sini?"

Suara itu suara milik cinta pertamanya. Suara yang terasa begitu dingin dan membuat ia sesak seketika. Suara yang sebelumnya selalu memberikan sokongan untuknya. Suara yang sebelumnya selalu memberikan keceriaan untuknya.

Namun keadaan tak pernah sama. Inilah saatnya semua berubah.

"Aku—"

"—Kau tak perlu kemari."

_Tep …._

Hinata meletakkan keranjang buah yang ia bawa di lantai setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kain kecil untuk menjadi alas keranjang tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk keadaan Sakura-_chan_ dan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku tak pernah bermaksud—"

"—Pergi."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Benteng yang ia bangun seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak kuat diperlakukan begitu dingin oleh orang yang mengisi hatinya selama ini. Baginya tidak mengapa jika Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya, asalkan pemuda itu tetap memandangnya sama seperti kemarin. Tapi hal tersebut kini hanya angan-angan. Sang pemuda bahkan membencinya, kini. Ia beruntung telah meminta Neji menunggu di luar. Jika sang sepupu bersurai panjangnya itu berada di dalam dan mendengar pengusiran dingin dari Naruto, sudah dipastikan akan menyulut pertengkaran untuk kedua kalinya setelah sebelumnya ia membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung.

"Aku permisi, Naruto-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada—"

"—Sakura-_chan_ tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

_TREK …._

Hinata menutup pintu kamar rawat perlahan. Ia merunduk, berusaha mengatur ekspresinya sehingga ketika Neji berjalan ke arahnya ia dapat memperlihatkan senyuman seakan tiada apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, sang Hyuuga lekas masuk ke dalam kamar usai menyelesaikan makan malam. Ia terbaring menghadap dinding, berusaha memejamkan mata dan pergi ke dunia mimpi. Akan tetapi, tatapan serta ucapan menusuk dari Naruto terus bergentayang di benaknya.<p>

**NYUTTT ….**

Hinata secara spontan merasakan kejanggalan pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti sayatan pedang di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang membuat ia berteriak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"**ARGH**!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu terus berteriak kesakitan, darah segar pun keluar dari mulutnya. Iris mutiara pun tertuju pada punggung tangan yang memperlihatkan sebuah tato yang bercahaya. Dia yakin penyebab kesakitannya saat ini adalah Sasuke yang sedang terluka di suatu tempat.

"**UKH**!" Hinata meremas kain _yukata_-nya sendiri. Jantungnya begitu sakit hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

**NYUTTT!**

Rasa sakit itu kian terasa, menjadi-jadi, dan membuat ia tak kuasa menahan teriak kesakitan.

"**ARGHHH!**"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

_**BRAK!**_

"HINATA-_SAMA_!"

Neji membuka pintu kamar Hinata disusul oleh Hiashi dan Hanabi. Ketiganya mendengar teriakan Hinata yang mulai parau. Hiashi tampak sangat panik mendapati darah yang mengalir segar dari mulut Hinata dan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuh sang Hyuuga.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah!"

Kepala klan Hyuuga itu lantas membopong Hinata dan membawanya menemui dokter terdekat.

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapatkan penanganan pertama, kondisi Hinata tak juga membaik sehingga Tsunade diminta untuk memeriksa kondisi sang putri sulung dari keluarga terpandang tersebut. Tak ada keanehan dari Hinata selain tubuhnya secara aneh seakan menerima serangan bahkan ketika Hyuuga tersebut tidak dalam keadaan bertarung. Untuk menganalisis kondisi yang anomali itulah, keluarga Nara diterjunkan untuk memeriksa keadaan sang Hyuuga beserta Shizune sebagai pemberi instruksi.<p>

Setelah proses pemeriksaan, tubuh Hinata masih juga belum membaik meski telah disuntikkan obat pereda sakit dan penenang. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat _shinobi_ Konoha panik. Beberapa _shinobi_ bahkan telah meminta resep mujarab dari tabib lokal yang dipercaya handal dalam mengatasi segala macam penyakit. Namun karena aturan dosis, pemberian obat pada Hinata dibatasi.

Pada akhirnya, cara satu-satunya untuk memberikan suplai energi bagi Hinata adalah dengan menyalurkan _chakr_a medis secara terus-menerus. Akan tetapi, tentu saja proses penyaluran ini tidak dapat terus berlangsung karena beberapa ninja medis telah kelelahan dan bahkan jatuh pingsan. Hinata membuka mata, rasa sakit masih menjalar di tubuhnya dan membuat ia mencengkeram ranjang tempat ia berbaring.

Ia berkali-kali memohon agar tidak perlu ada lagi ninja medis yang memberikannya _chakra_ karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi. Melihat kondisi ninja medis dan permintaan Hinata, Tsunade pada akhirnya menghentikan proses penyaluran _chakra_.

* * *

><p>Hinata mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan tato di punggung tangannya yang masih bercahaya seolah tato tersebut memanggilnya. Seolah tato itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Menginginkan ia menolong Sasuke.<p>

Iris _lavender_ Hinata memandang ke segala arah. Meski didera rasa sakit, ia tetap berupaya mengaktifkan byakugan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengawasinya saat ini. Ia beruntung, beberapa ninja yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya tengah berbincang dengan sesama ninja sehingga mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka dalam mengawasi Hinata. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu pun memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk fokus dan memikirkan suatu rencana. Bagaimanapun ia harus kabur dari sini dan menolong Sasuke. Ia ingin membalas jasa Sasuke yang telah melindunginya. Ia merasa baru melindungi Sasuke sekali, sedangkan sang pemuda telah sering melindunginya. Ia bukan lagi anak itik, ia telah menjelma menjadi angsa yang indah. Ia telah bisa memutuskan langkah apa yang seharusnya ia ambil tanpa menyusahkan orang lain. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia membuka mata dan mengaktifkan _doujutsu_.

"_Mangekyou sharingan_!"

Pupil Hinata seketika berubah. Warnanya menjadi kemerahan dengan corak yang sama persis dengan _mangekyou sharingan_ Sasuke.

Dengan itulah Hyuuga Hinata melakukan jurus perpindahan dimensi yang luar biasa, yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri belum menguasainya.

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda <em>raven<em> bernama Sasuke tengah menghindar dari sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan kepadanya. Tubuhnya telah kelelahan akibat dipaksa untuk bertarung tanpa henti sedari kemarin. Seluruh rekan timnya berpencar sehingga hanya ia yang tersisa. Sialnya, ketahanan tubuhnya telah berada di ambang batas yang ia sanggupi. Uchiha itu mulai kehilangan daya lihat dan tubuhnya mulai terseok.

'_Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja._' Ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri untuk terus bergerak melampaui batas.

SRAKKK!

Dari semak-semak sosok raksasa dengan baju jirah hendak menghujaminya sebuah pukulan.

Setelah beberapa saat, tak ada pukulan yang mendarat di tubuh sang Uchiha. Sebagai gantinya, lensa mata Sasuke mengarah ke depan.

"Kau …?" Iris oniks Sasuke membelalak melihat pergerakkan musuhnya yang terhenti—atau lebih tepat bila dikatakan "dihentikan". Terlebih ketika mendapati sang sulung Hyuuga-lah yang telah melindungi nyawanya dengan melakukan _juuken_ di perut sang musuh hingga _shinobi _yang telah melukainya hingga seperti ini mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Namun sama ayalnya ketika ia berusaha menyerang, _shinobi_ yang tak diketahui berasal dari desa mana tersebut mampu menangkal jurus yang dilancarkan terhadapnya. _Juuken_ andalan Hyuuga bahkan tak memberikan luka kecil di tubuhnya.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ menoleh ke sisi kiri, letak Hinata berdiri. Disadari olehnya kondisi Hinata tak lebih baik dari kondisinya yang penuh luka. Gadis Hyuuga itu, meski tak menampakkan luka fisik, terlihat kesakitan. Uchiha pintar yakin bahwa penyebab anehnya kondisi Hinata adalah dampak dari bereaksinya tato di kedua tangan mereka terhadap kondisi satu sama lain. Kondisinya yang membuat Hinata didera rasa sakit.

"Hyuuga, mundurlah! Tak perlu memaksakan diri melindungiku ketika kondisimu pun sama sepertiku!" Sasuke memberikan perintah. Berharap Hinata menurut dan memilih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri ketimbang menjadi bak pahlawan.

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Aku akan melindungimu, Uchiha-_san_!"

"Jangan bodoh, Hyuuga!"

Hinata masih terus berusaha melancarkan _chidori_ dan_ juuken_ bergantian pada sang musuh. Sayang sekali, tubuh Hinata pun rupanya telah berada di ambang batas. Ia terhuyung di depan sosok musuh yang telah siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

_**BUAGH!**_

_**BRAKKK!**_

Sosok Hinata terlempar hingga radius 10 meter dari sang musuh dan terkapar. Bola mata Sasuke membulat. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

"HYUU—HINATA!" Sasuke berlari ke arah Hinata. Mencoba meraih sosok gadis yang telah melindunginya, tapi sebuah tendangan mengenai punggung sang Uchiha dan membuat ia terhempas dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_BRUKKK …._

"Sial! Kenapa kau datang kemari, bodoh! Dia adalah musuh yang mengincar segel kita berdua! Dia memang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuh kita dan merebut tato itu ketika kita mati!" Sasuke berusaha mencapai tubuh Hinata dengan susah-payah.

Ketika berhasil sampai ke tempat Hinata tergeletak, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jemari Hinata. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati, Hinata. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak dulu. Aku tahu betapa kerasnya usahamu menjadi seorang ninja."

Sasuke mengeratkan jemarinya, menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kita berdua mati di sini begitu saja. Aku berjanji."

_SRIIING …._

Sebuah cahaya berpendar menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata. Seketika luka parah yang diderita keduanya tertutup dan pulih secara total. Hinata bahkan dapat membuka matanya. Entah bagaimana, kaki keduanya seakan melayang. Dengan jemari yang tergenggam, keduanya berdiri tegap dan menghadang musuh yang telah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Uchiha-_san_ …? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh kita?" Hinata tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Secara aneh ia mengenakan _kimono_ putih berbalut lapisan armor berwarna emas di bahu dan lempengan emas menyerupai _obi_, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan _yoroi kumiuchi_ berwarna hitam dan perak. Simbol YinYang yang semula berada di punggung tangan mereka kini menjadi corak dari lensa mata keduanya. Bulatan sempurna YinYang tersebut menjadi _doujutsu_.

Entah dari mana mereka mempelajarinya, namun Sasuke dan Hinata mengulurkan tangan mereka yang masih saling genggam ke depan. Cahaya hitam dan putih pun muncul dan berbaur membentuk spiral. Bersamaan dengan sang musuh yang mengeluarkan jurus berwarna merah, Sasuke dan Hinata berseru bersamaan sembari melancarkan jurus yang mereka kuasai begitu saja.

"_**YINYANG NO TSUBASA!"**_

Seketika cahaya spiral hitam-putih tersebut berubah seperti bulu dari sayap yang bertebaran dengan arah tertentu. Dua jurus bertemu dan menghasilkan ledakan yang luar biasa.

**KABOMMM! DUARRR!**

Asap perlahan lenyap dari medan pertarungan. Memberikan pemandangan yang jelas perihal keadaan di sana. Tampak Hinata dan Sasuke yang telah kembali ke wujud asal mereka tengah berdiri menghadap sosok yang terkapar di seberang sana tanpa pergerakkan sedikit pun yang menandakan bahwa musuh telah tumbang.

Jurus barusan merupakan jurus luar biasa yang bahkan memiliki kekuatan serupa _bijuudama_.

_Bruk …._

Hinata jatuh berlutut. Ia merasakan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat akibat efek ledakan yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan tadi. Ia tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi barusan. Mengapa jurus yang semula ia pikir merupakan bencana justru memberikannya kekuatan baru …? Hinata tak habis pikir.

Sang Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Sasuke dan secara mendadak merunduk dengan wajah memerah tatkala sadar bahwa tangan mereka berdua berada dalam posisi saling genggam. Ia pun teringat pada kejadian tadi saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san_ … tangan kita."

Sasuke melirik sejenak dan memejamkan mata. Selapis senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya. Tak melepas genggaman di antara mereka, Sasuke justru ikut berlutut sembari masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Mulai dari sini aku akan terus menjagamu, Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Laporan mengenai hilangnya Hyuuga tersiar begitu cepat sehingga membuat Tsunade mengadakan pertemuan darurat untuk kali yang kedua. Pertemuan kali ini bukan hanya untuk membahas mengenai pengembalian Hinata ke Konoha melainkan analisis mengenai tato tersebut.<p>

"Haruskah kita melindungi Sasuke untuk melindungi keselamatan Hinata?" Kiba menautkan alis.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu! Kita harus memprioritaskan kondisi Hinata terlebih dahulu!" Kali ini Neji yang bicara.

_TEP …._

"Kalian semua, diamlah. Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan rencanaku." Shikamaru membuka sebuah gulungan dan memperlihatkannya pada _shinobi_ yang mengisi ruang _hokage_.

"Ini adalah eksperimen yang akan kita lakukan."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_YinYang no Tsubasa_ : Sayap YinYang

_Yoroi Kumiuchi_ : Baju bertarung ala Jepang

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


	6. Our Way

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(_I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_)

_Basic Plot_ © Zo-_chan_

_SasuHina_

_Warning_

Canon-IC

* * *

><p><strong>Mission of the Romantic Yin Yang<strong>

_Chapter_ VI

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala ketika seorang wanita muda menyuguhkan teh ke atas meja. Sang wanita muda yang merupakan pelayan kedai membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan berbalik untuk melayani pengunjung lain. Usai kejadian tak terduga beberapa jam lalu, sang gadis berperawakan proporsional Hyuuga tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan sang pendamping yang menemaninya meminum teh di kedai pilihannya. Lelah akibat bertarung, kedua muda-mudi itu memutuskan beristirahat sejenak. Ajaibnya, ketika sadar, luka di tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata seolah halusinasi. Tak ada bekas atau pun tanda bahwa mereka selepas bertarung dan terluka. Segel itu, segel _Yin Yang_ itulah penyebabnya. Mengerti bahwa sebagai manusia mereka membutuhkan asupan tubuh, Sasuke memberikan opsional pada sang Hyuuga untuk memilih lokasi yang akan mereka kunjungi dan inilah hasilnya. Sebuah kedai di desa terpencil bernama Nora. Sesuai namanya, Nora atau perang, desa ini dahulu sering dihantui oleh peperangan yang melibatkan shinobi meskipun seluruh penduduk desa bukanlah shinobi. Mereka adalah korban dari keganasan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih. Oleh sebab itu, mereka menolak kehadiran _shinobi_ di desa mereka. Beruntung, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sepasang manusia yang datang dengan _yukata_ dan jubah hitamnya merupakan _shinobi_ berkat aura positif dari Hinata.

Memilih untuk menikmati teh yang disediakan, Hinata meraih cawan tersebut sembari meniupnya untuk meminimalisasi panas.

"Setelah ini apa putusanmu?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi tutup mulut, kini melontarkan pertanyaan. Bagaimanapun ia baru saja mendeklarasikan pernyataan bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata dan tentu hal tersebut tak akan berjalan mulus jika tidak sejalan dengan proyeksi sang pemilik _byakugan_ tersebut.

Masih menghindari kontak mata dengan bungsu Uchiha, Hinata memandangi pusaran di cawan tehnya seraya menjawab, "Entahlah, Uchiha-_san_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Kau yang putuskan sendiri dirimu. Tapi jika kau jauh dariku, aku tak bisa menjamin kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali. Kau dan aku adalah _shinobi_, pertarungan tak dapat kita elak dari hidup kita. Tentu saja dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada, peluang aku dan kau terluka sangat besar."

Sebusur senyuman menggantung di bibir sang gadis bersurai indigo, ia menghirup tehnya dalam tenang. Tak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sasuke yang bukan hanya seperti gertakan, tetapi juga ancaman.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kenyataan bahwa kita berdua_ shinobi_. Aku ingin membuktikan aku tidak lemah. Di samping itu, bukankah _seseorang_ telah mengatakan bahwa ia siap melindungiku?"

Oniks Sasuke bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Menarik napas panjang, sang Uchiha menyilangkan tangan. Penekanan terhadap kata "seseorang" tadi merupakan serangan balik terhadapnya. Dengan menegaskan bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata artinya ia siap melindungi sang gadis bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Aku teringat sesuatu. Hinata, aku telah menemukan informasi terbaru soal segel _Yin Yang_. Menurut informasi yang dikumpulkan Juugo dan Suigetsu, segel ini berasal dari desa yang dahulu ditinggali oleh …."

Kalimat Sasuke menggantung begitu saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sulit melanjutkan penjelasannya? Apakah ia resah dengan kenyataan bahwa segel tersebutlah yang menuntunnya pada kedamaian yang dibawa Hinata dalam hidupnya meskipun ia enggan mengakui? Ataukah karena penjelasan selanjutnya akan membuat atmosfer baru di antara ia dan Hinata?

"Ditinggali oleh siapa, Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata mengerutkan kening. Tampak sedikit keheranan dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang seakan sulit meneruskan penjelasannya. Menahan apa yang seharusnya ia terangkan pada sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke menutup mulut. Inikah yang dinamakan ketidaksengajaan? Haruskah ia menyuruh Hinata melupakan perkataannya barusan?

Tidak. Uchiha tidak seperti itu. Ia bukan orang yang akan menelan apa yang telah ia muntahkan.

"Desa tersebut pernah ditinggali oleh klan—Uzumaki."

Sasuke tak melanjutkan penjelasan. Ia menunggu reaksi dari sang Hyuuga atas sebuah nama yang meluncur dari celah bibirnya sendiri. Ia bukannya tuli dan tunanetra, ia tahu perjuangan sang Hyuuga selama ini untuk diakui oleh Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dilihat dari kondisi dalam perisitiwa beberapa waktu lalu ketika Hinata tak sengaja menyerang Sakura, Sasuke dapat memperkirakan bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Setidaknya Hinata berbeda darinya yang tidak menyesal sekalipun telah menyerang kenalannya.

"L-Lanjutkan, Uchiha-_san_. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Dibandingkan dengan nama klan Naruto-_kun_ dan hubungannya dengan segel kita, aku lebih terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kau sengaja menggantungkan kalimatmu untuk menjaga perasaanku. Terima kasih."

Hening. Sasuke mencerna frasa demi frasa yang baru saja merasuki gendang telinganya. Benar. Mengapa ia begitu tertekan untuk memberikan penjabaran mengenai segel itu hanya karena nama "Uzumaki"? apa peduli Sasuke tentang perasaan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak. Bukan perihal perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto yang menjadi persoalan, tetapi perasaannya sendiri terhadap sang Hyuuga. Apakah di lubuk hatinya Sasuke merasa takut bila Hinata memberikan reaksi tertentu atas nama Uzumaki?

Masih kelu, sang Uchiha memilih meneguk tehnya. Ia masih memberikan jeda dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Menciptakan lengang.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Silakan lanjutkan kembali penjelasannya, Uchiha-_san_. Jika apa yang kukatakan membebanimu, lupakanlah."

Kata "lupakanlah" yang diujarkan sang pemilik iris serupa bunga _lavender_ justru kian menyendat hasrat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mengakhiri topik, Sasuke menimpali sang Hyuuga dengan "_hn_" miliknya yang khas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Desa Nora begitu damai. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan ia pada keadaan di desanya sendiri. Diferensiasi yang menonjol hanyalah eksistensi <em>shinobi<em> yang nihil di sini. Ya, kedua remaja menginjak dewasa itu tengah mengitari desa Nora atas prakarsa Hinata. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang gadis sehingga ia mengajak Sasuke turut serta. Mereka _shinobi_, pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain merupakan hal biasa. Meski desa Nora merupakan desa yang kali pertama Sasuke pijak, bukan hal aneh melihat sebuah desa yang damai. Tipikal desa normal yang seringkali ia singgahi sebelum dan setelah menjadi _nuke-nin_.

"Maaf aku memintamu menemaniku, Uchiha-_san_. Aku ingin memikirkan mengenai putusan yang hendak kuambil sembari melihat pemandangan di desa ini."

"_Hn_, tak masalah."

Hinata tersenyum getir. Ia memandangi mega yang berarak di atas sana. Shikamaru kerap menyarankannya untuk ikut memandangi langit karena dapat menenangkan hati. Hyuuga manis percaya karena saat ini perasaannya memang lebih tenang. Meskipun tak jelas apakah sang langit yang memberinya ketenangan atau justru pemuda tampan di sisinya.

"Dahulu aku selalu membayangkan diriku sebagai manusia biasa. Hidup dengan damai di sebuah desa dengan profesi ayah sebagai buruh di ladang. Setiap hari melewatkan waktu tanpa harus melihat pertarungan. Terkadang aku merasa ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan sebagai _shinobi_. Hidup sebagai _shinobi_ itu keras dan terjal."

Sasuke mengerling pada sang Hyuuga dan mengulum sebuah senyuman yang pudar dalam sekejap mata. Dalam hati, ia sepakat dengan Hinata. Hidup dalam dunia _shinobi_ begitu kejam. Karena itulah ia memusuhi dunia itu saat ini dengan menjadi _nuke-nin_ yang tidak terikat dengan aturan dunia _shinobi_. Sasuke terlahir tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menangani seorang gadis dengan curahan hatinya, maka yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanya membiarkan Hinata menuntaskan permasalahan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

"**Maaf, Tuan dan Nona. Bisakah kalian kemari?"** Seorang nenek tua tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sang Uchiha tak bergerak dari tempatnya, pun memberikan sahutan. Lain hal dengan Hinata, sang gadis menarik tangan sang pemuda untuk menghampiri sang nenek.

"Ayo, kita ke sana."

* * *

><p>Sasuke menghela napas. Entah bagaimana ia mulai merasa jengah berada di antara masyarakat yang tengah berbaur. Nenek tadi rupanya mengajak ia dan Hinata untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan di desa Nora. Acara di desa tersebut berlangsung mulai sore sampai malam hari dengan peluncuran kembang api sebagai penutup.<p>

Tak ada yang dikerjakan, oniks Sasuke mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata yang tengah membantu beberapa lansia menyajikan sup dari sebuah kuali besar di tengah lapangan utama desa Nora. Wajah sang gadis tampak berseri. Mungkin untuk Hinata berada dalam acara tahunan dan melakukan hal normal sebagaimana penduduk pada umumnya menjadi sebuah keinginan tersendiri.

Entah sedari kapan, mungkin karena sibuk memerhatikan, Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang paman yang secara impulsif menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan hanya diam sendirian seperti itu! Kau anak muda yang tidak punya semangat masa muda!"

Sasuke melirik tajam sang paman. Sayangnya, akibat konsumsi _sake_, sang paman nampak tak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam yang Uchiha muda layangkan. Ia justru semakin gencar menepuk punggung Sasuke dan meneriaki Sasuke dengan kalimat, "Mana masa mudamu, 'Nak?"

"Kau tertarik pada gadis itu, ya?"

Sasuke hampir saja menumpahkan mangkuk sup yang dipegangnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari sang paman.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Pemuda yang berhasil mendapatkannya adalah pemuda yang beruntung. Berbeda sekali dengan istriku. Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk, ia pasti akan menendangku keluar."

"_Otousan, apa aku boleh melihat pesta kembang api di desa?"_

"_Terserah saja. Tapi jangan ajak Itachi, dia harus berlatih jurus yang baru kuajarkan."_

"… _Baik, Otousan."_

Sasuke seketika teringat bayang-bayang masa lalunya tatkala ia masih bersama dengan anggota keluarganya secara lengkap. Bukan masa lalu yang indah memang, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan hidupnya saat ini, dahulu Sasuke merasa ia memiliki arah untuk dituju. Tidak terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian seperti saat ini. Ada saatnya ia berpikir sama seperti Hinata, membayangkan betapa indah kehidupan jika saja ia tidak terlahir sebagai _shinobi_ dari klan terkutuk.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

Sasuke mendongak. Hinata tengah tersenyum di hadapannya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi aku takut ada salah satu penduduk yang mengenal klanmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sang gadis menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan penduduk yang tengah tertawa bersama sembari mempersiapkan acara puncak mereka; kembang api.

Meski tampak enggan, dalam hati Sasuke merasa bersyukur Hinata datang dan menyadarkan ia dari lamunan yang membuatnya merasakan kesepian. Kembali, selalu Hinata yang membuat ia seperti ini.

Sasuke menghampiri beberapa pria yang tengah mengikat kembang api dengan tali dan turut membantu mereka. Sebusur senyuman menjadi ornament cantik di wajah Hinata menangkap pemandangan tersebut. Ia masih ingat ketika lomba atletik tahunan diadakan di Konoha, Sasuke pun seringkali datang beberapa hari sebelumnya untuk membantu.

'_Tidak semua dari masa lalu adalah buruk. Kau tidak sejahat apa yang orang-orang katakan, Uchiha-san. Aku dan rekan-rekan di Konoha pasti berpikir demikian._'

"**KALIAN SEMUA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! TERJADI PERTARUNGAN _SHINOBI_ DI DEKAT SINI DAN MEREKA SEKARANG MENGARAH KE DESA KITA!" **Seorang pemuda desa Nora berteriak kalut dengan dahi yang terluka.

Seluruh penduduk yang tengah berkumpul sontak menjadi panik. Pria-pria desa mulai meraih senjata mereka masing-masing dan bergegas menuju gerbang desa, sedangkan wanita dan lansia mulai dievakuasi untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman kepala desa yang berada di sisi kanan lapangan.

"Sialan! Lagi-lagi _shinobi _itu berulah di desa ini! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Paman yang beberapa saat lalu mengajak Sasuke bicara memecahkan botol _sake_ berwarna hijaunya untuk dijadikan senjata tajam.

Hinata hendak melangkah menolong sang pemuda yang terluka, tapi tangan sang gadis telah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik jurus _susanoo_.

"Jangan terlibat dalam pertarungan antara _shinobi _di desa lain. Jika mereka tahu kau berasal dari Konoha, hal tersebut akan memancing amarah mereka terhadap _shinobi_ Konoha yang tidak tahu-menahu persoalan ini. Selain itu, kau adalah _shinobi_ dengan status yang belum tercoreng, jangan menodai namamu sendiri," bisik Sasuke.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bertarung dengan _shinobi_! Mereka tidak akan seimbang jika dibandingkan dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ itu!"

"Kau keras kepala—"

—**BLARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan besar seketika telah memporakporandakan desa Nora. Debuman tak berhenti begitu saja. Ledakan lain terjadi secara beruntun menyusul ledakan pertama.

"_Cih_!"

Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari desa ketika mengetahui sebuah ledakan tak terelakkan menuju ke arah lapangan. Di depan mata Hinata, ledakan tersebut akhirnya membumihanguskan kediaman kepala desa. Samar, Hinata dapat melihat sosok-sosok yang terbakar berteriak dan meminta pertolongan.

"Tidak!"

_TAP!_

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan bergegas pergi menuju kediaman kepala desa. Dalam sekejap, isi kediaman tersebut telah terbakar habis. Menyisakan jasad hangus yang berserakkan. Sang Hyuuga berlutut dan menutup mulut. "Nenek, kalian semua …."

Sorot oniks menyaksikan pemandangan kobaran api di hadapannya dengan sirat datar. Api telah menjadi kawannya sejak kecil. Ia tidak pernah membencinya.

Tidak ingin melihat sang gadis terus menangis, sang pemuda memilih pergi ke gerbang depan untuk melihat usaha pria desa Nora dalam mengusir _shinobi_ yang tengah bertarung meskipun ia telah mengetahui akhirnya.

* * *

><p><em>Tap ….<em>

Kaki sang pemuda Uchiha mendarat di atas sebilah kayu yang merupakan bangunan yang kini telah roboh. Di hadapannya tubuh pria desa Nora telah tergeletak dengan darah dan luka bakar. Sasuke menatap cukup lama jasad yang ia kenali sebagai paman pemabuk . Tak jauh dari gelimang mayat penduduk desa, beberapa manusia yang sudah dapat ditebak merupakan _shinobi_ masih meneruskan pertarungan mereka.

'_Dunia shinobi memang memuakkan …._'

Iris gulita Sasuke kini digantikan warna merah. Warna merah yang begitu terang di antara langit kelam dan kian terang saat memantulkan warna api.

Sasuke melancarkan jurus _chidori_ dan melumpuhkan salah seorang shinobi.

"Siapa kau?" Seorang _shinobi_ lain berteriak murka melihat rekannya ditumbangkan oleh tamu tak diundang.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya irisnya yang kian menajam dan fokus terhadap _shinobi _yang mengelilinginya dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sosoknya yang semula berada di tempat gelap mulai mendapat penerangan dari rembulan yang tak lagi tertutupi kabut malam.

"Mata itu! Uchiha!"

"Uchiha?"

"D-dia Uchiha!"

"Jangan lengah!"

Sasuke mampu mendeteksi ketakutan dari sosok yang ada di sana saat mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah berhadapan dengan Uchiha dan _sharingan_-nya. Tentu saja Uchiha dan _sharingan_ adalah kombinasi terburuk untuk dijadikan lawan. Mereka memiliki jurus yang bahkan jika dioptimalisasikan dapat membangkitkan bunga yang sanggup menghancurkan peradaban.

Tidak melewatkan kesempatan, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan jurusnya. Bukan jurus spesial. Ia hanya mengeluarkan jurus elemen api. Percikan-percikan api tersebut berpadu dengan langit malam, sesekali tercampur dengan kemilau dari jurus elemen petir yang Sasuke keluarkan bila ia merasa harus.

Seorang _shinobi_ yang kelihatannya memiliki kemampuan lebih dari rekan-rekannya yang lain mampu bertahan dengan serangan _chidori_ tepat di jantungnya. Dengan senjata berbentuk cambuk, _shinobi_ tersebut berupaya melukai Sasuke. Sang pemuda tidak tinggal diam. Cambuk bukan senjata yang mudah dikalahkan, ia dapat menjadi alat menyerang sekaligus bertahan.

_TRAK!_

Cambuk tersebut nyaris saja mengenai kaki Sasuke jika sang pemuda tidak menahan cambuk tersebut dengan tongkat besi yang ia raih secara sembarang. Ia tidak boleh terluka karena Hinata akan ikut terkena imbasnya. Sang pemuda Uchiha melihat ke sekeliling, mencari taktik untuk melumpuhkan _shinobi_ yang tersisa. Seringai muncul.

Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah tempat di desa yang tentu saja diikuti oleh _shinobi _yang mengejar sembari melayangkan cambuknya. Ketika sadar, punggung Sasuke telah beradu dengan dinding menjulang. Giliran sang _shinobi_ yang menyeringai. Ia memutar cambuknya di udara sembari tertawa.

"Inilah akhir dari hidupmu, Uchiha!"

'_Huh_!'

Ketika pemuda itu melancarkan cambuknya, kedua tangan Sasuke menarik sesuatu yang muncul dari tanah. Rupanya tempat tersebut merupakan pusat listrik yang mengaliri desa Nora. Sebelum cambuk tersebut mengenai tubuh Sasuke, sang pemuda terlebih dahulu menarik kabel-kabel dalam jumlah yang banyak setelah sebelumnya mengalirkan _chidori_ pada kabel-kabel tersebut. Tentu saja kabel-kabel tersebut akhirnya mengapit sang _shinobi_ dan menumbangkannya.

_BRUGH!_

Tubuh sang _shinobi_ ambruk di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan tenang, sang Uchiha berjalan menginjak jasad tersebut.

'_Jika dunia shinobi tidak dipenuhi sampah seperti kalian, aku dan Hinata tidak perlu menyesal telah terlahir sebagai shinobi._'

* * *

><p>Malam itu, acara pesta yang penuh suka cita beralih menjadi upacara kematian duka cita dengan kobaran api dari jurus Sasuke yang kemudian menggantikan performa kembang api. Laksana <em>shinigami<em>, Sasuke berjalan dengan ekspresi dingin di antara mayat, api, dan reruntuhan desa. Tak ada rasa kehilangan yang tampak di balik iris yang kembali kelam, yang ada hanyalah sentuhan nuansa dingin yang terpantul di sana.

Sang pemuda memandang sosok gadis yang ia kenal dari kejauhan. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah membuat sebuah makam di sana. Kedua mata Hinata tertutup rapat seperti tengah berdoa. Mendekat, Sasuke memetik sebuah bunga yang ada di sana tanpa hangus tersentuh api.

_Pluk …._

Hinata membuka mata saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sisinya. Dipandanginya Sasuke tengah meletakan bunga di pusara buatannya. Menyadari _lavender_ terarah kepadanya, Sasuke pun menoleh. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tampak di area mata sang Hyuuga. Sang gadis tak berkata apa pun, ia hanya merunduk.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam suasana duka, Sasuke berbalik.

"Kita akan segera pergi menuju Uzushiogakure, tempat rahasia segel Yin Yang berasal. Di sana terdapat ruangan rahasia bawah tanah."

'_Hinata tidak boleh berlama-lama ada di sisiku. Sekalipun aku ingin melindunginya, ia tidak seharusnya berada di sisi seseorang yang seperti aku. Kebersamaan ini akan lekas kuakhiri seiring lepasnya segel Yin Yang._'

Sasuke tak sadar, tato di punggung tangannya telah berubah. Seharusnya warna hitam di tato Sasuke lebih mendominasi, tetapi warna putih di sana entah kenapa kian melebar. Sementara itu, tato di punggung tangan Hinata pun mengalami perubahan serupa tatkala warna hitam tampak menggeregoti warna putih yang semula dominan. Pertanda apakah itu?

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>—<em>Thanks for reading!<br>_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


	7. Awareness

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(_I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_)

_Basic Plot_ © Zo-_chan_

_SasuHina_

Canon _and_ OC _for this chapter_

**Mission of the Romantic Yin Yang**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> VII

Sasuke memandang gadis di sisinya dengan pandangan cemas. Tidak, sang pemuda tidak ingin mengakui bahwa hatinya mulai meluluh semenjak kehadiran sang pemilik _lavender_. Hanya saja, melihat sang gadis sedari tadi hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk, mau tak mau ada rasa gelisah di hati sang pemuda.

"Kita akan beristirahat setelah menemukan sungai. Kau sudah kelelahan, Hyuuga."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja, gadis remaja tersebut memang merasa kelelahan, baik fisik atau hati. Ia ingin menutup mata dan membiarkan bunga tidur memberikannya ketentraman sehingga ketika ia kembali membuka mata, ia dapat melihat dunia yang kejam ini dengan lebih tegar. Perjalanan ini akan semakin berat untuk dilalui.

"Uchiha-_san_ … berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke Uzushiogakure?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kurasa satu minggu jika kita bisa bergegas pergi ke sana dan tidak ada hambatan."

"Begitu, ya—"

—_BRUK!_

Iris oniks Sasuke melebar. Sosok sang Hyuuga telah terjatuh menyapa tanah seketika.

"Hyuuga!"

Dalam secepat kilat, Uchiha muda telah menghampiri sang gadis. Diletakkan oleh sang pemuda punggung tangannya sehingga ia mengetahui bahwa sang gadis terserang demam. Saske lantas membopong tubuh Hinata. Peluh terlihat menghiasi dahi sang gadis, menambah kecemasan samar yang sebelumnya dirasakan sang pemuda. Bergegas, sang pemuda membawa Hinata menuju desa terdekat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

* * *

><p>"Dia hanya kelelahan. Kurasa, alangkah bijak jika gadis itu dibiarkan beristirahat di sini selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya." Seorang tabib tua berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyuman pada Sasuke. Menyadari bahwa sang pemuda sedari tadi tak juga menanggalkan sirat kekhawatiran. "Sebaiknya, kau juga beristirahat. Kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah melewati perjalanan cukup panjang."<p>

'_Ya, perjalanan kami memang panjang.'_ Sasuke menyahuti dalam hati.

Sang tabib akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit dan meninggalkan muda-mudi tersebut di dalam ruang inap.

Oniks tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kain kompres yang menutupi dahi putihnya. Terlebih untuk Hinata, hidup tak tentu arah dan dipenuhi perjalanan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diterima begitu saja, apalagi membiasakan diri. Sasuke juga tak ingin sang gadis merasa terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Karenanya, ia ingin lekas menemukan rahasia segel tersebut. Namun, setelahnya bagaimana? Apakah mereka akan kembali pada kehidupan mereka seperti sedia kala? Apakah Konoha masih akan menerima Hinata sebagai bagian dari mereka secara terbuka?

"Ayah, ibu …."

Sasuke tersentak. Dilayangkan olehnya pandangan tanya pada sosok Hinata.

'_Dia mengigau?'_

"Ayah, ibu …."

Benar, sang gadis mengigau. Mungkin penyebab utamanya adalah demam. Siapa pun akan cenderung mengigau jika demam.

_Tap, tap tap!_

Langkah kaki sang Uchiha terdengar, menghampiri sosok sang gadis. Ia lantas membungkukkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah usapan lembut di antara surai _indigo_. Sasuke tak lagi paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia melakukan ini semua. Mengapa tubuhnya seolah menolak dikendalikan?

Di antara remang cahaya lilin yang ada, Sasuke diam-diam mengagumi setiap inci dari paras gadis di hadapannya. Meski sang gadis baru saja mengigau, raut wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Napasnya turun-naik dengan teratur sekarang. Dini hari itu, untuk kali pertama sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha, sang pemuda dapat menampakkan sirat penuh kelegaan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Hyuuga."

* * *

><p>Sepasang kelopak pualam terbuka, menirai sepasang lensa<em> lavender<em> di baliknya. Terik mentari membuat ia merasa sedikit kepanasan. Sang gadis bukanlah tipikal yang akan tertidur di tengah hari sehingga ia memilih untuk memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan mencoba mengingat bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas ranjang. Lensa_ lavender_-nya lantas menangkap sosok seseorang yang tertidur di atas lantai_ tatami_, persis di sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Alis sang gadis bertautan, tapi kembali normal ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang kini selalu menemaninya itu tengah tertidur pulas. Sebuah pemandangan langka yang belum pernah sang Hyuuga lihat seumur hidupnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan beranjak. Ia menopang dagu, mempergunakan kesempatan yang amat jarang ini untuk mengamati wajah sang pemuda. Serupa dengan ketika ia terjaga, Sasuke selalu tampak tenang. Sang pemuda memang jarang menunjukkan emosinya terkecuali jika berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Refleks, Hinata berlutut di sisi Sasuke. Jemarinya hendak menyentuh surai sang pemuda yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya jika saja sebuah tangan dari sang empunya tidak menghalangi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dua oniks melihat sang gadis dengan tajam.

"M-maaf. Kupikir kau masih tidur dan aku melihat ada beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahmu."

Sang pemuda berdecih dan memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hinata terhenyak sejenak. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha. Pergelangan tangan yang semula digenggam oleh sang pemuda menyisakan sensasi hangat di kulit.

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, Uchiha-_san_."

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan dalam tiga hari. Gunakanlah waktu yang tersisa untuk beristirahat."

"A-apa?" Hinata merasa ia salah dengar. Beristirahat? Selama tiga hari? Bukankah menunda perjalanan sama saja menunda solusi untuk menghilangkan segel? "Ti-tidak! Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan hari ini. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

_BRUGH …._

Hinata terbelalak. Secara spontan tubuhnya beradu dengan ranjang berkat tenaga sang pemuda yang mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Gadis Hyuuga tak mampu berkutik ketika mengetahui betapa dekat jaraknya dengan sang Uchiha sampai ia dapat merasakan napas Sasuke menyapu pipinya.

"Kubilang istirahatlah, Hyuuga."

Masih belum lepas dari keterkejutan, Hinata tak memberikan respon apa pun. Ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan sang pemuda beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan ia dapat menduga warna wajahnya saat ini. Merah. Pikiran sang gadis kacau seketika. Memutuskan menurut, Hinata kembali merilekskan tubuhnya. Dipandangi olehnya langit-langit ruangan hingga ia jatuh kembali dalam bunga tidur.

Sementara itu, di luar sana, sosok Uchiha belum juga bergeming. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan merunduk. Samar, rona merah tampak terlihat dari pipi sang pemuda.

* * *

><p>Hari ini berlalu dalam sekejap mata meskipun tidak banyak yang sang pemuda lakukan. Ia hanya tertidur sampai siang dan berkeliling desa sendirian sampai sore. Kali ini, desa yang ia singgahi adalah desa Yume atau Yumegakure. Desa yang kecil dan tidak memiliki banyak penduduk. Jenis desa yang biasanya akan dijajah oleh desa lain atau memilih bergabung dengan desa yang lebih besar. Sasuke tidak peduli. Sang pemuda terus melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap meski tidak punya tujuan yang jelas. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru hanya untuk mendapati bahwa desa ini begitu lengang di sore hari, berbeda dengan desa Nora. Penduduk di desa ini mayoritas merupakan pemburu dan bukan hal aneh jika pemburu memang selalu pergi dari desa dan kembali bila mendapatkan tangkapan yang diincar. Mereka seperti elang.<p>

Menghela napas, Sasuke melihat ke arah langit. Di atas sana awan kelabu mulai menutupi langit yang biru. Wajar saja jika siang tadi mentari terasa begitu terik. Benarlah, tak lama, tetes demi tetes air berjatuhan dari angkasa. Sang pemuda Uchiha terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melompat dari bangunan ke bangunan dan kembali ke kediaman sang tabib.

* * *

><p>"Pergi ke mana tabib tua itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sang pemuda cukup heran mendapati Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan hidangan makan malam sesampainya ia di kediaman mungil tersebut.<p>

Sang gadis yang saat itu tengah menata mangkuk di atas meja menyunggingkan senyuman. "Maksudmu 'Hiroki-_san_'? Beliau sedang pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat. Kuharap beliau tidak kehujanan."

Uchiha tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia memilih duduk di depan meja sembari bersindekap. Wewangian makanan tercium begitu jelas dari arah dapur, membuatnya mau tak mau merasa lapar dan urgensi untuk melahap sajian yang ada.

"Meskipun tinggal sendirian, Hiroki-_san _benar-benar telaten. Ia memiliki bahan makanan yang lengkap dan mempersilakanku untuk menggunakannya." Hinata yang telah berada di dapur berceloteh riang. Sudah lama ia tidak memasak sendiri. Hal ini membuat ia merasa sedikit senang.

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba. Hinata, Sasuke, dan Hiroki telah berkumpul di meja makan untuk bersiap menikmati sajian makan malam buatan sang Hyuuga. Hidangan yang tersaji antara lain <em>onigiri<em> dengan _katsuoboshi_, kare dengan potongan tomat, dan sup miso. Hiroki menyantap hidangan yang ada dengan lahap, sedangkan dua orang lain menyantap hidangan mereka dengan lebih tenang. Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang terhadap Sasuke, bersyukur ketika melihat sang pemuda tampak menikmati hidangan buatannya.

Meskipun mereka bukanlah keluarga, menikmati panganan bersama dalam satu meja menimbulkan kehangatan di antaranya. Menepis dinginnya hujan deras di luar sana. Diiringi celotehan dari Hiroki mengenai kehidupannya, obrolan kecil pun muncul. Ketika Hinata sesekali menanggapi cerita sang kakek tua, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan ber-"_hn_" seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak lekas-lekas pergi ke kamar. Ia ingin menemani sang pemuda oniks yang berniat tidur di ruang tamu meskipun hanya sebentar. Disertai cahaya indah dari lilin dan melodi hujan, keduanya larut dalam kedamaian. Hinata berdiri menatap pemandangan di dekat jendela, sedangkan sang pemuda berada di sisinya sembari bersandar pada dinding.<p>

"Meski bintang tidak terlihat malam ini, tapi lampion yang dinyalakan penduduk menjadi pemandangan yang indah."

Tidak ada reaksi. Hinata memakluminya. Ia pun tidak berharap banyak ketika memutuskan membuka pembicaraan dengan sang pemuda. Baginya saat ini, tidak sendirian saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau benar."

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke memberikan tanggapan pada ucapannya meski hanya dua kata. Sang gadis melayangkan kembali pandangannya ke depan dan tersenyum.

"Saat aku kecil, mungkin lima tahun, aku selalu berlatih setiap malam di sekitar mansion Uchiha. Setelahnya, aku akan membaringkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan dan melihat ke arah langit. Perasaanku sangat tenang ketika aku melakukannya."

Sang Hyuuga benar-benar tidak percaya, ia baru saja mendengarkan kisah masa lalu sang Uchiha secara langsung. Ia pikir, obrolan mereka akan berhenti begitu saja. Namun, tidak demikian.

"Aku juga, Uchiha-_san_. Saat aku kecil, setiap malam aku akan membuka tirai jendela dan melihat ke arah bintang-bintang sambil berharap ada bintang yang jatuh sehingga aku bisa mengajukan permohonan. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan, tapi saat itu, aku percaya jika bintang bisa mengabulkan permohonan." Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut sang Hyuuga. Pikirannya dibawa ke masa lalu ketika surainya masih di atas bahu. Ya, dahulu ia masih belum menapaki kehidupan dan menyadarinya. Segala hal terasa menarik. Sampai ketika remaja, ia sadar bahwa hidup tidak seindah dahulu.

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan mereka tanpa sadar bahwa Hiroki mengintip dari celah pintu dengan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>"Hiroki-<em>san<em>!"

Ketukan dan suara nyaring terdengar dari arah pintu pada dini hari. Memaksa sang Hyuuga untuk membuka mata meski kantuk masih terasa. Dengan gontai, kaki sang Hyuuga menapak di atas lantai _tatami_ dan lekas menyambut sang tamu yang datang begitu pagi.

Tatkala membuka pintu, ia disambut oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda sebahu yang diikat sedikit di belakang dengan _yukata_ laki-laki berwarna merah yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Maaf, kurasa Hiroki-_san_ sudah keluar pagi-pagi sekali. Anda bisa datang lagi lain waktu."

Sang pemuda tercengang. Mengabaikan perkataan Hinata, pemilik surai coklat muda justru menunjuk sang gadis seolah baru saja melihat bidadari yang turun dari langit.

"Kau putri Hiroki-_san_? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menikah dengan seseorang, apalagi punya anak!"

Menyadari bahwa sang pemuda salah paham, Hinata mengibaskan tangan. "B-bukan. Aku pasien dan dirawat di sini sampai beberapa hari lagi."

Sang pemuda membisu sejenak dan tertawa kencang. "Begitu, ya? Pantas saja berbeda sekali."

Pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna hijau tua itu lantas menjabat tangan Hinata. "Namaku Takeda. Aku pemburu di desa ini. Salam kenal. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, gadis?"

Hyuuga Hinata terkesiap. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya begitu saja pada seseorang. Jika orang tersebut mengenalinya dan melihat ia bersama Sasuke, ini akan sangat berbahaya.

Menyadari bahwa Hinata merasa tertekan dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkannya, sang pemuda menyunggingkan senyuman maklum.

"Tidak masalah jika kau enggan menyebutkan namamu, gadis. _Ah_! Itu berarti kau bukan orang di desa ini, ya? Kau mau kuajak berkeliling? Aku kenal dengan semua penduduk di desa ini! Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, sang pemuda menarik tangan sang gadis dan membawanya berkeliling. Meski awalnya merasa enggan, pada akhirnya sang Hyuuga merasa senang karena telah dikenalkan dengan banyak orang. Perangai Takeda yang hangat dan ceria sedikit banyak mengingatkan ia pada Naruto. Keduanya memiliki sifat serupa matahari.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, keduanya menikmati panorama mentari yang mulai meninggi di atas sebuah kursi kayu. "Indah sekali, bukan? Setiap pagi sebelum pergi untuk memburu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri melihat pemandangan luar biasa ini."

"Kenapa Takeda-_san _menjadi pemburu?"

Takeda melirik Hinata sejenak sebelum menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Ayahku adalah seorang pemburu. Ia pemburu yang sangat hebat. Oleh karena itu, menjadi pemburu adalah impianku. Selain itu, aku juga bermimpi pergi ke Konoha!"

Hinata sedikit terperanjat mendengar desa asalnya tiba-tiba disebut. "K-Konoha?"

"Iya!" Takeda secara spontan beranjak dari kursi. Sinar matanya begitu gemerlap ketika ia memandang mentari. "Konoha telah menghasilkan banyak _shinobi_ hebat! Lebih dari itu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dia _kunoichi _yang kukagumi meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku mendengar cerita tentangnya dari ayah dan mengaguminya semenjak itu. Kudengar, dia adalah _kunoichi_ yang hebat dan akan menjadi penerus dari klan elit Hyuuga!"

Perasaan sang gadis seketika menjadi tidak karuan setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa seseorang mengaguminya, bahkan menyebut namanya dengan mata berbinar! Di lain sisi, Hinata merasa malu. Ia disebut sebagai _kunoichi_ yang hebat dan calon penerus klannya. Padahal jika Takeda tahu, gadis di sisinya yang kini menjadi _nuke-nin_ adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Takeda-_san_, bagaimana jika kita kembali? Hari sudah mulai siang." Sang gadis berusaha membuat suatu _façade_ melalui senyumannya.

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu, Hinata akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Takeda yang kerapkali mengajaknya berbincang sembari berkeliling desa. Penduduk pun tampak telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan sang gadis dan bahkan mendukung keduanya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih yang ditanggapi Takeda dengan senyuman lebar. Di satu sisi, Hinata tahu bahwa perjalanannya harus segera dilanjutkan. Sasuke tidak berinisiatif memerintahkannya untuk lekas melanjutkan perjalanan karena Hinata tahu sang pemuda tidak ingin menyeretnya dalam kesulitan lebih dari ini. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak bisa diam saja. Apalagi, sang Hyuuga mulai merasa nyaman untuk tinggal di desa tersebut setelah menilai bahwa ia begitu disambut di sana meskipun mereka tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Lain hal Hinata, lain hal Sasuke. Sang pemuda tampak enggan untuk berakrab ria dengan penduduk dan oleh karenanya tidak banyak penduduk yang mengenalinya. Meski demikian, Takeda sekali waktu telah berkenalan dengan sang oniks tanpa mengetahui namanya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hei, aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu tentang gadis itu. Siapa dia untukmu? Kenapa kalian berdua ada di desa ini?" Takeda mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke. Iris hijau tuanya tak lepas dari figur Hinata yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan keduanya.<p>

Sasuke berdecih sebelum berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."

Takeda, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Hiroki memutuskan untuk berkeliling hutan. Hiroki mengajak ketiganya untuk ikut karena mengetahui bahwa dua remaja yang ia tampung di kediamannya akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Keempatnya menelusuri bagian dalam hutan yang semakin lama semakin menyembunyikan sinar mentari.

"Di hutan ini ada tanaman ajaib yang dapat mengembalikan stamina dengan cepat. Kurasa kalian berdua pun akan membutuhkannya. Tapi di sini cukup berbahaya, karena itu aku takut datang ke sini sendirian." Hiroki mengeluarkan sabit dan melayangkannya pada ilalang yang menghalangi.

"Berbahaya?" Takeda mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, karena di sini ada monster yang memakan manusia."

Seolah merasa terpanggil, sebuah suara gemuruh terdengar, disusul dengan debuman di bawah tanah. Kemudian, tanah yang ada di depan keempat manusia tersebut terbelah dan memunculkan sosok beruang besar berwarna perak.

"I-itukah monsternya?" Takeda tampak gemetar. Meski ketakutan, ia mencabut kapak dari punggungnya dan bermaksud untuk menyerang beruang tersebut.

Beruang perak tersebut mengibaskan tangannya dan nyaris melukai keempatnya jika saja Sasuke tidak terlebih dahulu menarik tubuh Takeda dan Hiroki ke atas dahan pohon raksasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis itu di bawah sana?" Takeda berteriak pada Sasuke. Tidak terima melihat Hinata yang harus menghindar dari serangan beruang sendirian di bawah sana.

Meski sang pemuda Uchiha berdecih, Takeda menyadari pandangan Sasuke pada Hinata menyiratkan sesuatu. Kecemasan, rasa ingin melindungi, dan sesuatu yang lain. Ada ketulusan dari oniks yang terpancar.

Sasuke melompat turun dan meninggalkan Takeda. Akan tetapi, beruang tersebut rupanya lebih tertarik pada sosok manusia di atas dahan. Menghindar dari pukulan Sasuke, sang beruang memukulkan tangannya pada pohon tempat Takeda dan Hiroki berada sehingga pohon tersebut tumbang.

"Takeda-_san_ dan Hiroki-_san_!" Hinata berseru panik. Ia lantas melindungi keduanya sebelum mereka terjatuh dan mati mengenaskan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Hinata terbatuk-batuk setelah menghirup kepulan asap bercampur debu yang dihasilkan dari tumbangnya pohon raksasa tersebut.

Iris mata Hiroki membulat. Di dahi Hinata ada darah yang mengalir. "Kau terluka!"

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Ia menghapus darah di dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian, gadis yang berhati lembut itu tersenyum dan beranjak. "Luka seperti tidak akan menghalangiku untuk melindungi kalian. Tunggulah di sini."

Sang Hyuuga berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melakukan serangan terhadap beruang tersebut. Menghadapi monster besar memang bukanlah perkara mudah. Satu serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh monster tersebut akan berakibat fatal dan oleh karenanya dua _shinobi_ tersebut harus ekstra berhati-hati.

Hinata melompat dan menaiki tubuh sang beruang. Ia lantas menyadari sesuatu dan membuat ia menatap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Uchiha-_san_, tolong jangan serang dia lagi!"

"Apa?" Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan protes. Ia masih menghindari serangan beruang tersebut sembari berusaha melumpuhkannya.

Ketika mendapati gerakan sang beruang melambat, Uchiha muda menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengaktifkan _chidori. _Sayangnya, sebuah _kekkai_ terlebih dahulu melindungi sang beruang dari serangan Sasuke.

Hinata merentangkan tangan. Ya, gadis tersebut telah melindungi sang beruang. Membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan kebaikan sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?!"

"Tenanglah, Uchiha-_san_. Beruang ini hanya kesakitan. Kulihat ada sesuatu yang menancap di punggungnya."

Uchiha muda masih memandang sang gadis dengan tajam. Lekas, keduanya melompat ke atas punggung sang beruang. Tepat di sana, beberapa _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ menancap. Tentu saja siapa pun akan mengamuk dengan luka yang didapat dari senjata tajam tersebut. Memutuskan mengobati sang beruang, Hinata menggunakan _chakra_ penyembuhnya sembari meminta bantuan tiga orang lain untuk mencabut senjata tajam tersebut. Oniks sedikit menampakkan keterkejutan melihat senjata tajam yang ia tahu milik siapa. _Shinobi_. Tidak diketahui pasti siapa yang telah menyerang beruang tersebut. Tapi dilihat dari luka yang ada, _shinobi_ tersebut tidak terlalu lama berada di sana dan menyerang beruang tersebut. Mungkin saja mereka adalah _shinobi_ yang mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata sampai kemari lalu bertemu dengan sang beruang.

"Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera." Sasuke berbisik di dekat sang Hyuuga. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah senjata tersebut tercerabut seluruhnya dan luka yang ada telah tertutup, beruang tersebut tak lagi tampak mengerikan. Ia tidak menyerang keempat manusia tersebut seperti sebelumnya sehingga Hiroki dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan tanaman obat yang ia cari.

* * *

><p>"Kalian yakin akan pergi sekarang juga?" Hiroki tampak mencemaskan kedua remaja yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Di sisi Hiroki, Takeda pun seakan ingin menahan kepergian keduanya, utamanya kepergian sang gadis <em>lavender<em>.

Sasuke tidak menimpali, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengiyakan dengan suara pelan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini. Aku pun tidak tahu jalan seperti apa yang sudah kau pilih. Tapi aku harap, kebahagiaanlah yang menunggumu." Hiroki menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hidup memang kejam, tapi kau tidak perlu menjadi ikut kejam. Jika kau bisa mengatasi dirimu sendiri, kau bisa mengatasi kehidupan."

Sang kakek tua kemudian merogoh bungkusan berisi tanaman obat yang ia dapatkan sesaat lalu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ini untukmu. _Shinobi_ pasti akan membutuhkannya."

Sang Uchiha lantas membelalak seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Kakek tua, kau mengetahui siapa kami?"

Uchiha sadar bahwa sejak awal sang kakek tidak pernah menanyakan siapa dia dan Hinata. Anehnya, keduanya dipersilakan untuk tinggal, bahkan tanpa perlu membayar sedikit pun. Seakan, sang kakek telah mengenali keduanya.

Sang kakek mengangguk, memperjelas dugaan Uchiha. "Aku mengenalmu dan gadis yang ada bersamamu. Dahulu, aku pernah diselamatkan oleh ayahmu ketika ia menjalankan misi di desa ini. Aku tidak menyangka dapat membantu putranya sekarang. Aku merasa, aku sudah membalas budi baik ayahmu walaupun sedikit. Aku turut bersedih mendengar nasib klanmu. Tapi aku percaya, kau pasti bisa … Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha muda mematung. Akan tetapi, selanjutnya ia tampak telah mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Ia membungkuk sejenak sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada sang tabib tua sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah itu nama _shinobi_ dari Konoha? Jadi, kalian berdua dari Konoha?" Takeda bertanya secara beruntun. "J-jangan-jangan kau adalah—"

"—Hinata! Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya, isyarat bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan desa tersebut sesegera mungkin.

Nama yang Sasuke sebut seolah menjadi sambaran petir bagi Takeda dan membuatnya membatu. Mulut sang pemuda pemburu terbuka dan telunjuknya bergetar mengarah pada sang Hyuuga, persis seperti awal perjumpaan keduanya. "Hinata? K-kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum sendu. "Maaf, ya. Kau pasti kecewa karena aku tidak sesuai seperti bayanganmu. Aku tidak hebat dan belum pasti menjadi penerus klanku. Selamat tinggal."

Sang Hyuuga berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, Takeda memanggil nama sang gadis dan berlari menyusulnya. "HINATA! TUNGGU AKU!"

Sang gadis menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Di belakangnya Takeda menyusul. Setelah jarak mereka tidak terlalu lebar, sang pemuda yang berusaha mengatur napas menunjukkan sebuah senyuman dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis.

"Aku … aku tidak kecewa. Aku justru semakin kagum padamu, Hinata. Kau tidak serta-merta melumpuhkan beruang tadi. Kau justru menolongnya. Aku bersyukur telah kagum dan berjumpa denganmu."

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Takeda kemudian menarik tangan sang gadis dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. Hinata berdecak kagum melihat hadiah pemberian dari Takeda. Sebuah permata berwarna _lavender_ yang indah.

"Simpanlah. Aku berharap perjalananmu akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Aku percaya padamu dan aku percaya bahwa pemuda dingin yang ada di sana tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

"Takeda …."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Suatu saat, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di Konoha."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia lantas memacu kembali kakinya. Menapak di antara rerumputan dan mengejar siluet di hadapannya.

Dua manusia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Takeda dan Hiroki yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Keduanya bersiap mencapai titik tujuan mereka. Tujuan untuk menguak misteri segel Yin Yang.

"Selamat tinggal, desa Yume …."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

"_Segel itu berubah!"_

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

"_Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?"_

_PLAK!_

"_U-Uchiha-san …?"_

—_**Thanks for reading**_

**Grey Chocolate, 2014**

…


End file.
